Tangled Web
by petitebebe
Summary: Life is hard enough without the Lies,Money,Parties, and Backstabbing that Lily,her friends,and enemies use to spin themselves a tangled web of secrets. L/J, R/OC, S/OC, rated upper T, and M in some cases just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

Hey everyone,

Thanks for the interest in the story. I found this fixer-upper a few months ago way back in the archives and decided to ask the author for permission to start it back up again with my own little twist. Hopefully I've caught all of her mistakes, but I'm sure that I've added my own. My beta is a little….well we'll call it under the weather…at the moment so please bear with me. Reviews mean everything to me so please keep them coming.

Disclaimer:

Clearly I don't own anything.


	2. Going Home

Going Home

www./property/NearHarrogate/MoorCottage.cfm

"Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration." Grace Murphy closed her latest Charles Dickens novel with a laugh as she played the sentence over and over again in her mind. The home that Dicken's described was nothing that she felt when she walked into her house in Near Harrogate. A home was supposed to provide comfort, warmth, family… and none of that was here. Grace's home was Hogwarts. In the castle's magical walls which held everything that she held close to her heart; friends who had become more like family, the lessons that never ceased to amaze her, and the magic that held it all together. As she watched the sun finally begin to rise over the small pond tucked deep inside the woods of her family's estate Moor Cottage, she decided that it was finally time to go wake up one of her best friends, Allison, who was currently passed out in her bedroom upstairs. The girls needed to start getting ready for their return trip to Hogwarts later that day and she knew that waking up Allie was going to be a problem. Taking one last look at the pond where she and her friends had spent many a summer she began the fifteen minute walk to her back porch secretly wishing that she was a year older, 17, and able to apparate.

When Grace finally reached her third story bedroom and opened the double French doors she couldn't help but laugh at the site before her. Allie was sprung out across the bed, drool pouring out her mouth, and was making a noise that sounded like a cross between a snore and an 18 wheeler. Allie was trying to sleep off what Grace assumed was going to be a vicious hangover, and knew that she would be extremely pissed once woken up. The girls had attended James Potter's annual end of the summer party the night before and had only "walked" through the door a few hours ago. Allie had once again tried to out drink their other best friend Madeline but failed miserably and had to be carried up the stairs by five of Grace's house elves, so Grace had decided to try to wake her friend gently.

"BLOODY HELL!" Grace's plan flew out the window as soon as she saw the massive hickey on Allie's neck

"Oui Grace, cut the shit would ya? And shut those damn blinds, just a few more minutes please?" Allie pleaded as she desperately struggled to block the blinding light from attacking her shut eyes by covering her head with a pillow.

"Love to mate, but then how would I be able to admire that lovely hickey forming at the base of your neck?" Grace smirked as she saw the words hickey and neck sink into Allie's delayed brain.

Allie jumped out of bed, a little to fast for her body to have liked as she had to stable herself on the bed side table, and made her way over to the full length mirror as quickly as her body would allow.

"What the fuck! Grace you were supposed to watch out for me last night. Who the hell did you let me snog?" Allie screamed as she saw that even more popped blood vessels were making their way to the surface. "On second thought, never mind just no more yelling…please." Allie said to basically to herself, as Grace had not said a word since her friend jumped out of bed, but was making her way over to the mirror to take in the two of them.

Grace laughed as she saw Allie's neck starting to turn an unflattering color of purple and tapped it with her wand clearing the popped blood vessels instantly, then took in her friend's appearance as well as her own. If it weren't for the eye color, a few misplaced freckles, and a matter of inches you would swear that the two were sisters. Both with dirty blonde hair along with tanned and toned bodies, they were almost the spitting image of one another. Grace was two inches taller standing at 5'7, but the resemblance was uncanny.

"There is breakfast downstairs, go eat while I finish my packing. I had some of Lily's hangover remedy lying around so it's in the purple glass; make sure you drink that first." Grace turned Allie in the direction of the door and gave her ass a quick tap to hurry her along. "And thanks for coming back here with me last night, I can't believe I forgot to pack my potions stuff, Slughorn would have killed me if I had shown up without everything."

" Yeah trust me, I only came back because I love ya babe. Plus no way was I letting you stay here alone. Where are the parents this time? London?" Allie knew that Grace's parents were never home, it was the same with her and Maddie. The only people in the group with parents that gave a damn were Emma and Lily, the rest were always off dealing with "matters of importance" such as money and maintaining a proper social profile.

"Eh Daddy's in Cairo, and mother is… actually I have no idea. But don't worry about it babe, just go eat." Allie knew that Grace wanted the subject dropped so she hurried down to eat and was just finishing getting dressed in the bathroom when Grace came down the stairs with her pewter cauldron ready to go.

"Girls the car is ready. Miss Grace I hope that the white car is suitable, the black one is looking a little dirty and your mother would be quite upset if I dropped you off in it." Edgar the Murphy's family driver had appeared out of nowhere starling the girls.

"Damn Edgar we need to get you a bell." Allison laughed as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sure it can be arranged Miss Allison." Edgar replied to Allison's astonishment, because she had only been joking but knew the driver well enough to know that telling him this would make no difference and she was sure that next time she saw him he would be wearing a little bell.

As the girls made their way to the car Allie couldn't help but notice a small amount of tears trickling their way down Grace's face. She knew that the fact that Grace's parents weren't there to send her off was upsetting her friend, and she hated the fact that it bothered them so much. But when she put a protective arm around Grace's shoulder and saw a smile light up her face she knew that every thing was going to be all right. She pushed all the negative thoughts regarding their parents out of her mind as she quietly whispered so that Edgar wouldn't hear, "Let's go home Gracie, let's go home."


	3. Catching Up

Catching Up.

i73./albums/i221/murphy243/5.jpg

After five years of prior experience the girls fell through the barrier connecting the world that they hated with the world that they loved, and Grace couldn't help but stand in awe of the Hogwarts Express which stood before them in all of her glory.

With a quick glance around she felt the same pull at her heart as when she had left her house without her parents saying good bye. Every where she turned she saw a family with a mother close to tears, a father trying hard to block his emotions, and a Hogwart's student trying to brush off their parents displays of affection.

"I'd kill for that" Grace whispered to herself as she withdrew her flask from her pocketbook and took a quick swig from it.

"Couldn't even wait for the rest of us could ya mate?" Grace smiled as she instantly recognized the first of two voices coming from behind her and Allison.

"Personally Lily I think that she could have at least waited until we were on the train. Think of the rumors that are probably already flying around. I'm sure that parents are already telling their children to 'stay away from that Murphy girl and her pack of good for nothing friends, they are nothing but trouble." Allison began to laugh out loud as she heard her friends Lily Evans and Emma Hanover mock Gracie.

Grace waited for what she was sure was going to be the third and the more witty comment but turned around when it never came. When she took in her three friends behind her she didn't know whether to laugh or be a little bit concerned. Emma and Lily were holding up a small body between them that looked as though it were hardly conscious.

"Oui what you guys do to her?" Allison laughed as the three, well almost three of them, finally reached the girls right outside the entrance to the train. Allison quickly glanced over her two friends to make sure that they weren't showing any signs of last night, but was relieved to see that the 5'5 redhead and the 5'6 blonde seemed to be ok.

"I'm pretty sure it was one of the three empty bottles we found next to her this morning when we finally found her that did her in" Grace rolled her eyes as she walked over to the small body and gave it a firm smack across the face.

"Murphy you're bloody lucky I can't feel my wand arm right now or I'd hex that pretty little smile right off your face." Madeline O'Rahilly snarled as started to untangle herself from the girls who were holding her up.

"Ah she lives." Emma rejoiced as the group laughed at Maddie who was trying to stand on her own.

"You all beter be laughing at that boy over there and not me, because I'll kill you. God what were his parents thinking. He better hurry up and get on the train before the boys get here and see him." Maddie pointed and the girl's stares followed until they landed on a sorry looking first year donning striped suspenders and a matching hat.

"I wouldn't really be making any judgments about outfits right now Madds, you couldn't have changed before coming?" Gracie asked the 5'1 natural brunette whose hair was a blonde/brown/blue mess. Maddie was wearing her outfit from the night before; a hot pink, skin tight, mini dress with high black heels, one of which happened to be broken.

Maddie finally took off her large sunglasses and gave her friends a pointed stare.

"You're lucky I made it here at all. I would have over slept had these two not remembered me at the last second." Pointing her wand first at Emma and Lily she quickly pointed it at her shoe and muttered a quick _reparo_.

"Oh shut it you. You're the one that disappeared last night after everyone went to bed, your lucky we found you at all. What happened to you last night. When I fell asleep you were sitting on the pool table talking to Sirius?" Emma pushed her friend towards the train and the rest of them followed.

"I'll tell you about it on the train, first I have to concentrate on making it there without falling." Maddie stumbled her way up the first stair of train and the girls laughed as they saw the looks that parents were throwing their way. Lily took pity on her best friend and pointed her wand at her back helping her up the stairs and finally down the corridor to their compartment.

"Ok Madds, let's here it." Allie positioned herself directly across from Maddie while the others gathered in around them.

"Start from the beginning though because I didn't see any of you after we did the opening drink." Emma squished herself onto the padded seat in between Maddies stretched out legs and the window.

Maddie finished the last of the hangover remedy Lily handed her before taking a giant swig from her newly filled flask and took a deep breath.

"Well after our toast to a good night, I went into James' family room where they had a few drinking games going on. I spent most of my night in there because in the other rooms it was just people sitting around talking which I wasn't in the mood to do, or it was random drunk hook-ups and I was all set with that too. No offense Allie."

"None taken babe, continue." Allie laughed in response to her friend's sincerity.

"It must have been about 12 when Sirius finally tracked me down and said that he wanted to talk. Now I haven't really talked to him much this summer. No really Lils don't roll your eyes at me, I haven't." Maddies voice seemed to rise a few octaves.

"Babe he's been right next door, if it hasn't been him that you've been sneaking out to see at night, who was it?" Lily had finally asked the question that all the girls had been wondering. They five of them had spent the summer at Maddie's summer house which happened to be located right next to James. The boys had decided to spend the summer there as well, which meant seeing each other almost everyday.

Maddie took another sip before she continued…

"I know you all have been wondering and I'll get back to that, but really I haven't spoken to him all that much. Things are weird between us now, and I don't really know why. When we decided to break up for good this time, I thought it had been done amicably but he just avoids me whenever we're in the same room, so I was surprised that he wanted to talk. We…..


	4. A relationship ends

...Went down to the pool and that's when I told her I was seeing someone else." Sirius finished quietly, looking up slowly from behind his long hair to gage his friends reactions.

" Wow mate. How'd she take it." James was the first of the three to find his voice.

"I'm really not sure. She was her typical emotionless-self. She just looked me square in the eyes, and asked me if I was happy, and when I told her she I was she just said that she was glad. I really did hope that looking back at me from behind those beautiful eyes I'd see at least a little bit of.,.I don't even know…Sadness, sorrow, fuck anything would have been good. But no, she stood up so I followed and she just leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, a feeling that at one point would have sent shivers down to my goddamn toes, but instead it just felt like ice. She had nothing to say except that she'd probably see me soon" Sirius just looked down at his hands as he let his friends take it all in. The Maddie-Sirius saga had finally come to a close.

The two had been seeing each other on and off since they were children. They were expected to be married, in the way that all upstanding families married into one another. But no one had expected the two of them to have such stubborn personalities. Maddie came from a long and prestigious magical Irish family with rumored ties to the founders of Hogwarts, while Sirius came from one of the purest and richest magical families that Britain had ever known.

"Well as long as you're happy mate." Remus patted his friend on the back while Peter nodded in agreement from his seat next to James.

"Is this going to make things weird between us and the girls?" Peter squeaked out.

"Why wormy, you think it's going to hurt your chances with Grace?" James laughed as Peter's face turned bright red.

"Knock it off Prongs." Remus came to Peter's rescue.

"Kidding Pete" James replied, and then slowly turned to face Sirius. "The bigger problem is whether or not it's going to affect the team." James was the Quidditch captain for the second year in a row and his friends knew that he would do whatever it took to keep the House cup in Minnie's office. James was one of three Chasers, Sirius Keeper, and Maddie was the perfect size that made her a very skilled seeker.

"Relax Prongs, it'll be fine." Sirius didn't sound as convinced as he should have been, but James let it go. Remus saw the tension starting to grow in the train compartment so he quickly tried to change the subject.

"So Padfoot, when do we meet this new mystery girl of yours?"

"When the times right guys, please don't push it. She's a little shy and coming into a group like ours isn't going to be easy. I'm just hoping the girls will get over themselves a little bit and give her a chance." Sirius was glad to be interrupted by the sliding glass door opening and the kind old woman with the food trolley.

"Ah Madame Church seeing your beautiful face is what makes this train ride you know." James batted his eyes at the elderly witch who rolled her eyes at him.

"Five years experience has taught me to come to you boys first, Mr. Potter. You and your friends sure do give your father a run for his money. I always thought he would be the greatest customer I ever had." James beamed at the comparison between himself and his Auror father whom he worshipped.

"We'll take a few of everything Ma'am." Sirius emptied his pocket and tossed out the coins in his pocket. Siruis always paid for the trolley treats, the same way James always brought the liquor for the ride to school. The two of them never expected Remus or Peter to pay for anything, and denied them when the tried.

"You boys better behave yourselves this year. I expect my four biggest customers to be here for the return trip home" Mrs. Church laughed as only a woman well into her years could do and left the foursome to dig into their snacks.

After three chocolate frogs and two swigs from James' never ending flask, Remus stood up announcing that he had to go meet Grace in the front of the train for prefect duties.

"We'll meet you back here right before we land Moon. I want to go see how the girls are doing after last night." James looked at Peter and Sirius to see whether or not they'd be joining them.

"I'm down James." Peter stood up looking at Sirius. "You gonna come?"

"We'll you're not really leaving me much of a choice are you. But really guys I don't think I can sit in the same room with Lynn -…Maddie for long." Maddie only allowed the people closest to her to call her Lynne. The only people in the world besides her "Gramps" who were allowed to call her Lynn were Sirius, James, and Lily.

"Chill Padfoot, it's not all going to come at once. You two not being together is going to be weird, for all of us mate, but you'll be ok." James clasped his best friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."


	5. Family History

A/N

I absolutely hate this chapter, and I'm so sorry that it just drags on. I just needed to get a little bit of background information out there and there really wasn't an exciting way to do it. That's why this chapter stands alone and is so short…don't worry I'm just finishing the next one right now and it should be up by the time your done reading this mess.

--

While the boys were making their way to the back of the train Lily, Emma, Maddie and Allie were getting themselves settled for the ride back to school. The girls had a tradition; Grace would do a quick line of whatever the girls had lying around, wipe her nose and be off for prefect duties, Maddie got drunk, while Emma and Allie took hits off of Allie's pink and purple pipe that they had all stolen when they were shopping in a muggle thrift store. Lily would have a sip or hit here and there but was reserved enough to make sure that her friends could walk off the train.

The girls never thought of themselves as lucky to be friends with "their" boys. Yes, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were easily the best looking guys at Hogwarts or at least the first three were. There was something about them that led the whole school to fall under a trance. Remus was a prefect, James was a Quidditch God, and Sirius was just well, Sirius. Everyone just assumed that Peter had walked in on the boys doing something terribly illegal and the only way he'd keep his mouth shut, was if he was allowed to be in the gang.

Allie and Maddie had known Sirius and James since they were all toddlers sitting in the same playpens of the wizard world's social elite. They would all meet Grace a few years later as they entered the same day camp around age 7, but Grace had known Remus since basically the womb after a chance encounter then strong friendship between Grace's nanny and Remus' mother after meeting at a grouchier outside London. They all celebrated over their Hogwarts' letters together, and all embraced Emma, Lily, and Peter as the final additions to their little family.

They were basically each others first everything. First people to actually care about them, first kisses, first loves, more importantly first friends.

No one in the group however, was as close as Maddie and James. Maddie's family had a summer home located on the same beachfront as James', and her parents usually left her there with the alcoholic nanny. James' mother quickly realized that the house was not suitable for a child and opened her arms and doors to Maddie. James knew almost everything there was about her, especially when it came to her true feelings about her twin, Riley. Riley had always been a sickly child so she stayed at the family estate in Ireland and Maddie always swore that they were better off that way. Riley was in Hufflepuff and hung out with the group of girls whom their girls called their sworn enemies, but James knew that Maddie missed her.

James and Maddie had always been inseparable, and that was why James' always saw himself between a rock and a hard place when it came to Maddie and Sirius. Sirius was his best mate but Maddie had been such a huge part of his life for as long as he could remember, which is why James' heart broke when he opened up the girls compartment door and saw his Lynn staring off into space and not even looking up when the door slammed open.

--


	6. Old Habits Die hard

A/N: the chapters will be alot longer after this. For some reason my computer wouldn't let me post these as only a few chapters instead of six.

--

James walked in first and sat down right next to Lily, and put his arm around her. Lily rolled her eyes and threw his arm off just as the two remaining boys were taking their seats. Peter sat on the floor while squeezed himself between Lily and the door. James saw Peter struggling to conjure a bottle of fire-wiskey and gave his friend a wink after doing it for him. After sitting in a very awkward silence for a few minutes James decided to break it.

"Everyone have fun last night?" realizing instantly that his question had been the wrong one to ask, James looked at Lily apologetically. Lily gave his thigh a squeeze, the most contact she had ever willingly had with James and sighed as she and everyone else in the car looked from Sirius to Maddie.

"Uh- I need to go to the bathroom." Peter awkwardly announced as he first checked his watch and then stood up to exit the car. "I'm probably just going to..er…just walk around then change into my robes. I'll meet you guys back in our car." He exited after tipping an imaginary hat to the girls.

"He's been acting strange lately." Sirius thought aloud, and with that Maddie finally looked up from her dazed out gaze and just stared at him in disbelief. He could feel her eyes on him, but quickly turned to James instead of acknowledging her. " I gotta go see if I can track Remus down Prongs, I forgot that I need to copy down his charms homework." He too gave a quick nod to the girls before exiting the car.

"And he thinks Peter is acting strange?" Emma asked the group. "When is the last time anyone saw Black worrying about homework before the feast. Especially charms which he is easily better at than any of us." Emma had voiced what everyone else had been thinking, but quickly realized why no one else had said anything when she looked at Maddie's eyes. She wasn't exactly crying, but the one tear that did escape her eyes was the equivalent of a temper-tantrum compared to anyone else.

"Well I'm hungry, how about you guys?" Allie tried quickly to change the groups attention from the pretty brunette to the idea of food.

"I'm stttaarrrrrvvvviiinnnggg." Emma let out an exasperated sigh, trying to cover up for her earlier mistake. Emma and Allie saw James and Lily shake their head and exited the car to leave Maddie with her two closet friends.

After what seemed like the longest thirty seconds of their lives, Lily reached across the car to touch her friend.

"Madds…"

"Like they're not going to just throw it up anyway, starving my ass." Maddie let out a shaky laugh. "This is ridiculous, I'm going to go wash off my face and clean my self up from last night. I must look pretty pathetic right now."

"Any girl would kill to look as beautiful as you look pathetic sweetheart." James jumped off his seat and wrapped his Quidditch-strong arms around the petite brunette.

"Thanks Jamie." Maddie laughed at the look James threw her. He absolutely hated being called Jamie, but Maddie was allowed to do basically whatever she wanted when it came to her James. She blew a kiss to Lily before she too left the compartment.

"You're really good with her James, makes me think there really is a person someone deep inside that thick head of yours." Lily was starting to see James Potter in a new light. He had shown over the summer a new sense of maturity, especially in the way that he was handling the crumbling relationship between their two best friends.

"She's not as delicate as you think she is Lils. You know that it just takes a lot for her to trust someone and let them in the way that she let Padfoot…and Emma's right he has been acting strange lately too. There isn't any honesty going on between the two of them…of with any of us for that matter. What do you know about this new boy shes been sneaking out to see?"

"Absolutly nothing. She keeps telling us she'll tell us when the times right, but nothing ever comes of it. What about Sirius, you know anything about this new girl?"

"Same." James answered as he sat himself down next to Lily. "You know I don't know why, but I actually have been secretly hoping that they were sneaking out to see each other."

"Ha me too." Lily laughed and then blushed when she realized how close she was letting James get to her.

"So it seems as though we are alone at last my dear Lilyflower" James chuckled as he tried once again to put his arm around Lily. "How was your summer?"

"James, urgh, get off of me. You know perfectly well how my summer went; I spent most of it with you."

"Yes, now that you mention it, I do seem to recall a very nice, itsy bitsy, bikini that you looked amazing in" James scratched his chin as if in deep thought. "It was very flattering" He quickly added seeing the look on Lily's face, knowing that he needed to say something to get her to stop glaring.

"James Potter, you are…the most…horrible..perverted..boy that have ever met. Get off of me, and get out of my compartment. All you boys are all the same. All you care about is how good a girl looks in a short skirt and bikini. I'm sick of it, and most of all I'm sick of you. Just when I start to think you've actually changed, you remind me that I've just had too much to drink."

Lily stood up and threw James out onto the train's hallway. She sat back down and blushed; she loved it when James' complemented her, although she wasn't going to let him know that. James picked himself off of the floor just in time to see Sirius enter a compartment with a girl that looked a lot like a girl he knew…


	7. A New Girl, A New Betrayal

**A New Girl, and A New Betrayal.**

Sirius had grabbed the brunette by the hand, just as she exited her compartment and dragged her into the empty storage car.

"How did you find this place?" she asked looking around in awe. "Never mind." She quickly added when she saw the slight blush creep across Sirius face, knowing that it was not he first time he had brought a girl here.

"I missed you Riles." Sirius said pulling her into a big hug, and when he released her, he just stared. Riley was the complete opposite of the girls he usually went after. She had charmed her naturally tan skin to have the appearance of a lighter tone. She claimed it was because she did not want to be constantly mixed up with her sister and her ways. Yes she was popular, but not by her choice. She didn't care about all that, and that's what Sirius liked about her. Riley was less into the shopping and make up, and more into the soulful stuff. In the letters that they had exchanged, she had talked about her paintings so Sirius had asked her to send him one.

When he opened up the parcel he couldn't believe his eyes. It was a picture of Mount Olympus all lit up by the stars. He could tell that she had spent a lot of time on it. No one had really done that for him, spent time. Sure he had had girlfriends who liked to show him, well affection, but no one actually would have ever taken the time to make something for him. He loved that about her. He continued to stare at her, deep into her blue eyes, and Riley realized that no one had ever looked at her like that before.

"You know, before this summer, if I had caught you looking at me like that I would have hexed you." Riley laughed as she stared right back into Sirius deep gray eyes.

"Ha why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I would have thought that you were undressing me with your eyes." Riley was trying to so hard not to blink, because she feared that if she did, she would break the connection that was flowing through their bodies.

"How do you know I'm not doing that now?" Sirius asked. Their voices were much softer and heads much closer now.

"I guess I actually don't." Riley replied nervously. She had never been so close to a boy before. Physically yes, but not this close emotionally or mentally. Sirius had surprised her when he asked for her address when they ran into each other at a small café in London. Riley was paying at the counter when Sirius and his brother walked in. Riles knew Regulus from school, and had hung out with Sirius with the others, but never really talked to him one on one. Sirius saw Riley and asked her to join him enjoy the latte she had just bought. The younger brother walked out to meet up with his friends leaving Sirius and Riley alone for the first time.

They talked for what seemed like days and really hit it off well. Sirius asked permission to write her, which had really caught her off guard, but she granted it and they had written back and forth every day. They had so much in common, which surprised them both. Although Sirius was a wild child, popular, and handsome and Riley was more laid back, liked to keep to herself, and pretty in her own way not the cookie cut popular blonde bimbo way, they both realized that they loved the arts. They were both into things that not many other people were. He had always tried to ignore Riley, but deep down he envied her. He found himself able to open up to her in a way that he had never done with her sister. Yes, he had loved Maddie and probably always would and trusted her with almost everything about him, but he had been embarrassed about this side of him. Maddie had her own problems to deal with, and although she would have probably been there for Sirius in anyway that he ever needed, he never had even put it on her.

"I've never brought her here Riley." Sirius knew that Riley was insecure about their relationship compared to that of him and her sister." Do you trust me?" a tone which Sirius hadn't escaped his lips in years. It was almost pleading, begging her to say yes.

"Yes." Riley matched his tone and both felt goose bumps as they leaned even close and closed their eyes.

Sirius closed the last inch of a gap between the two and kissed her softly yet powerful on the lips. Riley opened her mouth to deepen the kiss just as the door to their compartment clicked open.

"Oui! What the hell. You guys can't be in… Oh my God Sirius I'm so sorry." Grace pulled the door shut almost as fast as she had opened it.

"Gracie wait," the door opened and Sirius pulled Grace back in. "Sorry." Sirius realized that his grasp on Grace was too tight by the pained, fear filled expression on Grace's face.

"Gracie, I'd like you to meet…"

"Riley." Grace cut Sirius off as she regained her composure.

"I know who she is Sirius..." Grace gave a polite smile and a head nod.

"…Even hung out a few times." Riley couldn't tell if Grace was being sarcastic or not but decided to just go with it and laugh her head and nod.

Sirius laughed at himself. He was lucky that Grace had the ability to fake a smile, and a handshake. He knew that he would get shit from her later, especially since Riley was the sister of Grace's best friend.

"So buddy. You got a lot of explaining to do. But I'll let you two continue and I'll hear it all after." Grace was pissed. Yeah she was happy that Sirius seemed happy, but he was supposed to be happy with Madds, not her twin sister. Things had been rocky between the two, but the group still held on to a small smile here and there as a little glimmer of hope for reconciliation. With this new betrayal however, that small glimmer of hope was now deffinitly out the window.

--


	8. The Debs

A/N

Another shitty chapter..sorry guys but its important background info. Now that you know who all the main characters are... things can get exciting )

--

**The Debs.**

While Grace continued her duties down the hall, Remus was making his way up them. He had already confiscated three illegal Dizzy Dandies, a dandelion that made the beholder faint, very popular among the younger students. He had reached the compartment directly in the center of the train and decided that he ought to drop in and say hi.

The car "belonged" to Keira, Chloe, Jess, and Riley. They were known as the Debs at school. Jessica had decided on the nickname when they were in third year and let it slip to a first year boy, hoping he would spread it around the school. Jessica had once been a member of the "Fab 5" (the hated nickname the school had for Gracie and her friends)… that is before Lily Evans took her place. Jess had known Grace and Maddie since they were little, and had expected to rule the school with them, the same way they had done in their elementary prep school.

Their first year had been great and by the time their second year started, Jess was finally starting to make a name for her self instead of living in Maddie's shadow. That's when Grace met Lily Evans at a slug club party. The two of them were the only second years invited and Lily was sitting in the corner by herself. Grace had entranced everyone who was at the party and excused herself when she saw the pretty redhead sitting all by herself. They started talking and Grace quickly fell in love with the girl. She had seen her walking around the school, but didn't know all that much about her. Grace invited Lily to eat breakfast with them the next morning, and Jess was shocked to come down and see some other girl sitting in her place to the in-between Madeline and Grace. That was the beginning of the phase out and soon Jess was the one walking around on her own.

That is until she met 5'6 blonde Keira, 5'4 raven-haired Chloe, and the pale 5'2 Riley. The three girls that Jess had once made fun of had quickly become her only friends. They weren't popular but Jess was determined to make her way back to the top, and she was bringing her new best friends along for the ride. It was a drastic change for Keira and Chloe who really didn't care much about wealth or popularity, but they were having fun. Riley, however, took some convincing. Riley was Maddie's twin sister and hated the way her sister lived. Although they looked exactly alike, it was the only trait that the twins shared. Riley was shy, and did not like to be a part of the social circuit that her sister and parents belonged to. Riley was happy to have been placed in Hufflepuff with the rest of the Debs, away from her sister, and away from the drama. Jess had never truly met Riley before, but she knew that befriending her would do nothing but hurt Princess Maddie. Since the four of them were in Hufflepuff they worked their way through that house first. Jess knew that since the fab 5 were in Gryffindor there were no hopes of taking over that house. Gryffindor's stood together and they were all around those girls 24/7 so there was no real need to even try. But after a few months and a few batting of the eyelashes, the girls were on top right along side the fab 5. Soon everyone knew who the girls were, and even though they weren't used to all of the attention but they were getting used to it, and liked it.

Always the gentleman, Remus knocked politely before he entered the compartment.

"Yeah...I mean come in." He heard Jessica answer. She had probably been snapping at one of her friends before she realized that someone else was at the door, Remus thought to himself. He entered the compartment and lost all concentration as he looked around and saw a girl who, with her jet-black hair and pleasantly plump body, definitely wasn't part of the "debs".

"Reemy" Jessica squealed and leapt up as she grabbed Remus and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you, where have you been." Jessica put on the fake pout and the other girls in the compartment rolled their eyes.

"Oh you know, just around." Remus had never fallen for Jessie's pout, and probably never would. He turned to the new girl sitting in the far corner of the room. "Hey, I'm Remus Lupin. I don't think we've ever had the chance to be properly introduced. You're in Hufflepuff too right?"

"Yeah. I know. I'm Ellie nice to _finally_ meet you." Her voice was dripping in such sarcasm that even Jessie had to give her credit. Keira just started at her like she was crazy; this was Remus Lupin, one of the most popular boys at school and she was going to blow him off?

"Er well, I gotta get going. Finish up my duties ya know?" Remus gave a nod towards the door after realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Ellie.

--

"Ellie, you do realize that could have been our invite to the party tonight right" Jessica's fake smile vanished as soon as Remus had shut the door.

"Er- whose we? And what party?" Ellie seemed actually confused.

"Oh I thought you, like, wanted to be friends?" Chloe seemed offended. She was interested in this "new girl" and thought that she felt the same.

"Really?" Ellie's voice was a little bit higher than intended. She didn't really care much for Jessica, but the other girls seemed actually fun. Plus Ellie was entering her sixth year of school and had almost no friends to show for it. She was a little bit of a loner, but had always wanted to feel accepted.

"Why else do you we let you sit in our car?" Keira laughed as she saw Ellie's rigid body begin to relax. "And **the** party is the start of the school year bash that the boys throw every year in the prefect common room. We were invited for the first time last year. You see the boys eat out of the palms of the 5, so it's a little difficult for us to get the invites to the parties that the girls are going to be at."

"Gracie just gets nervous that we're going to steal away her boys." Jessica sneered. She knew the real reason was because the boys just got uncomfortable with both sets of girls trying to get their attention, or at least the Debs trying to get their attention. The 5 could care less how they acted at parties.

"Speaking of Gracie, did you guys see her chugging away already at the platform?" Keira absolutely hated the 5. They had never done anything to her personally, but she was sure that they would if they had the chance.

"She'll be fine; you know she's just going to end up throwing it all up with her dinner."

Ellie was glad that she could contribute to the conversation. She didn't feel as though she was bad mouthing the girl who had never been anything but nice to her, it was school wide knowledge that Gracie had an eating disorder. No one however seemed to care enough about her to do anything about it.

"How about Maddie?" Chloe laughed as the image of the tiny fireball was carried onto the platform. "She looked like she had done nothing but drank for the past 72 hours."

"That's probably what she did do." Keira replied. "But you have to admit, she did look great in that dress. We should try to get Riley to wear something like that." Keira looked around the car, suddenly realizing that Riley was missing.

"Hey where is she anyway? Didn't she say she was just going to the bathroom? It's been like half an hour." Jessica too had realized that their friend had been missing.

Right on cue, the door opened and in came a flustered looking Riley.

"Sorry guys." She said. " I just saw Remus in the hall way and wanted to say hi." Riley hoped that her friends would believer her. She didn't feel like explaining where she had been for the past thirty minutes. She wanted to keep all of the images and sweetness in Sirius' voice all to herself for a while.

"It's alright Riles." Chloe realized that her friend was keeping something from them, but she decided to let it go for now. "We better get changed you guys, I can see the lights from the castle."


	9. Home At Last

Remus left the Debs compartment after what seemed like an eternity of listening to Jess go on and on about all of their social achievements of the summer

**Authors Note: Sorry I've been away for so long guys… decided to go on a little road trip before school starts, but I have a lot written so I'm going to be doing like a massive update right now )**

**PS. I've seen that a lot of you have added this story to you're favorites, and although it's very flattering…I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Please Review 3 **

--

As Remus left the compartment he could not get his mind off of the "new girl".

Ellie was gorgeous. There was nothing else that Remus could say. He wasn't usually attracted to girls enough to say something about them to the guys but he knew this one was different and that he needed to call dibs on her especially before Sirius got wind of "fresh-meat".

He entered his compartment just as Sirius was sitting down on the train's plush seats. Peter came in a few minutes later announcing that the train would be pulling up to the school in ten minutes and that they should probably get dressed. Remus took one last look at the passing scenery before he started to put on his robes.

Meanwhile in the Fab 5's compartment the girls were all dressed and ready to go. The somber moods that had entered the train with the girls was gone, and had been replaced with looks of excitement. The girls were home, they were safe.

"Here's to our last two years at Hogwarts. To the boys we have loved and left, and to the ones we haven't discovered yet." Lily raised her shot glass as she finished her toast and the rest of the girls followed.

"And to James successfully bagging Lily" Maddie added in just before the rest of the girls downed their shot. She had pepped up as soon as the castle had come into view.

"Screw you Madds, it's not going to happen so stop even putting the idea in his head" Lily scowled as she wiped the fire whiskey which had escaped her mouth out of pure shock at her friends toast.

"To late darling we already toasted to it." Emma added with a smirk as she downed the rest of her flask. "Look we're here!"

The girls looked out the window just as the Debs and the boys were taking in the same scene. Hogwarts glistened with the stars, the moon perfectly reflecting of the lake. Another year was about to begin, and little did the groups know about the adventures they were all about to embark. The three groups left the train and walked up the magical pulled carriages at the same time.

"Hey Jess, how was your summer" Grace calmly asked hoping to come off nice so that the drama could at least wait until they made it into the castle. Grace knew that Jess had been upset when Lily had been introduced to the girls but never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined going through Hogwarts without Jess by her side. Grace knew that they were all better off, Jess had changed. Or maybe she had always been this way and had finally let her true colors show when she created her own little group. Grace wasn't sure which it was, but was glad that she was not still going along for the ride. Jess had turned into the worst type of person; shallow, backstabbing, slut. Grace knew that people said the same thing about her and her friends but something was different about the way that Jess acted.

"Grace.Girls." The only two words that the Debs exchanged with the Fab 5 as they quickly got in the next open carriage.

"Well at least you tried." Remus put his arms around Grace and Allie and the three of them got into a carriage with Peter and Emma leaving James with Sirius, Lily, and Maddie.

After helping her safely into the carriage James promptly sat down next to Lily. Sirius turned to Maddie and offered his hand as she stepped onto the first step of the carriage. Maddie was drunk by this point and slipped while taking her second step. Sirius lunged out to get her, missed, and the two of them landed on top of one another on the ground.

Sirius looked down at Maddie and the two maintained eye contact for a split second before Maddie pushed Sirius off in a fit of anger.

"geoffffme" Maddie murmured while checking around making sure that nobody had seen her fall. Luckily they had grabbed the last ugly-horse-drawn carriage and there was nothing in sight besides the retreating train heading back to her station at King's Cross.

"Sorry for trying to help." Sirius sighed as he got out of Maddie's way and lept into the compartment. For a split second he thought that he had seen a spark in Maddie's eyes when he was on top of her. He chuckled to himself, who was he kidding? It was a well known fact that Maddie ó Rahilly had no soul, no feelings anymore. She didn't care about anyone except for herself or her friends, that's just the way it was. Sometimes Sirius wished he had his étoile back. It was his nickname for her, it meant star in French. They had all gone to France one year when they were about 7 for a party their parents were hosting. Young Sirius and Maddie had snuck out and took Sirius' broom to the Luxembourg Gardens. The young couple could not believe how beautiful it was and Maddie had started to cry. From that moment Maddie became his étoile. He just could not believe that he sometimes wanted her back.

Once all were settled in the Great Hall and the first years sorted, Dumbledore rose from his golden seat and quietly tapped his glass. Not many of the students seemed to have noticed and continued right on talking. Sirius and James quickly saw what was going on and yelled at the top of their lungs for everyone to shut-up. James and Sirius didn't respect many, but Albus Dumbledore was their mentor, their idol, and one of the few that they both gave their utmost respect to.

Albus gave the two a curt nod and cleared his throat.

"As we enter another year, Mr. Filch has kindly asked me to remind you all of the rules; no student is allowed in the Forbidden Forrest, Hogsmede is only four those in third year and above, and of course the ever growing list of banned items has now reached such lengths that it is posted down the third corridor hallway instead of just on Mr. Filch's door. Now for a more pressing matter… As many of you know, the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort is gaining supporters, and gaining them fast. I am not in front of you today to tell those of you who think that he has the right mindset to leave, that as always is your choice. What I am telling you is that Hogwarts will remain a school of learning and safety for everyone and those who take action against her prestige will be highly punished. Hogwarts is not a recruiting ground, it is a learning institution. Dark times are upon us, and it is now more important than ever that we band together as a school. House to house, year to year, we are all part of Hogwarts' and her legacy. Do great things students, great things. You were destined to. Now that your bellies are full, and your minds have something to ponder I believe it is time to go to bed. Goodnight"

With that the tables were cleared and the students started to follow the prefects and Head Boy and Girl, Frank Longbottom and Chantal Night. A couple of the Gryffindor students gave a questioning look towards James and Sirius and they gave no indication that they had seen them except for a quick head nod. That meant one thing and one thing only, the party was still on.


	10. Party On

Right after the feast Sirius and James had gone off to the prefect common room to start setting up for the party.

"So, how long you been shagging Riley for mate?" James tried not to laugh as Sirius dropped the box of shot glasses he was carrying over to the bar. "I saw you drag her into the car on the train."

"Shit." Sirius muttered a quick reparo and then bashfully turned towards his bestfriend. "I'm not sleeping with her James. I don't know…but things are different with her. I started talking to her over the summer. She's the girl I've been sneaking out to see. I know Maddie means a lot to you James, and me too, I'm really not trying to just say fuck you by dating her sister."

"Well that's what it seems like mate. I'm not gonna pass judgment Padfoot, but you know it's fucked up." James patted his friend on the shoulder and Sirius knew that there was no more to say on the matter.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready. You alright getting the stuff from the kitchen or you need my help?" Sirius asked James as he cast the final decorative spells on the bar. The place was lit up like Times Square New York City. The boys liked themes that made people have to do a little bit of research. They of course had been to New York, but most of their classmates hadn't so they were going to have to prep for the proper outfits. Without a good costume, you weren't allowed in.

"I'll be alright. I already placed the order with the elves before the feast started, so it should be all ready to go. I'll meet you back here in a few hours."

"Starting the new year off with a bang James?" Jessica questioned as she caught James sneaking out of the kitchens with 8 house elves with their hands full of food. She also could have sworn she saw three more coming out with bottles in their hand but they had reentered the kitchen with James urging when Jessica had spoken up.

"Well you know, we have a reputation to uphold. How've you been Jess?"

James really didn't feel like talking to her or anyone else for that matter right now. He was trying to get the third trip of food up to the prefect's common room which he and his buddies had taken over for their exclusive back to school party.

"I've been good. I didn't see much of you this summer." Jessica said with an attempt of a sexy pout on her face "I wrote you but you must not have gotten them"

James wasn't falling for her pout and was thinking of ways to end the conversation before another person walked by and saw him with 8 house elves full of food.

"Well I summered with the guys at my house on the lake. It's right next to Maddie's and that's where that lot were staying, so we just spent a lot of time in the water. But listen Jess, I really need to go. You can come up to the party later of if you want. I'll make sure you get in no problem."

James knew that he was going to regret this later, because Jessica had a very strong crush on James, but it was the only way he could get her to leave him alone. James whistled and the five elves who he had thrown back into the kitchens came out carrying bottles of fire whiskey and muggle drinks. Jessica gave him a strange, but interested look to which James replied,

"What can I say, we know how to party," before taking off up the set of stairs which led right to the prefect common room. Jessica squealed with delight and ran of to Hufflepuff's common room to tell her friends about the party.

She knew that they wouldn't be all that excited since it wasn't really their thing, but she would get her way, she always did. That's why she knew that James Potter would soon be hers.

Meanwhile the house elves had just left and James was alone with Remus, Allie and Grace in the common room. Remus was sitting at a table setting up a game of Beiruit (a.k.a. beer pong) with Allie, and Grace was trying to think of a spell which would paint her toe-nails for her. Sirius entered the room smuggling in his pipe and bong and declared that he was "ready to go". Allie rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed at Sirius who clearly had gotten started early on the night's festivities.

"Guys just a heads up. Don't get mad" James added the latter of the two statements rather quickly which made everyone stop what they were doing and look at him. Emma and Maddie had heard James enter and had quickly hit their line before exiting the room's bathroom wiping their noses.

"I ran into Jessica outside of the kitchen and kind of told her should come"

James was looking at the floor now and stole a glance up at the group to see what their reaction was going to be. He knew that it was a bad idea to mix Lily's group of friends with Jessica's, they had a history. As he looked up he saw the same strange glance on all the girls in the room, it was if they were remembering the same thing he was and trying to make heads or tails of it.

Yes, they were living a dangerous lifestyle and most onlookers, while they enjoyed watching them party and such, did not think that the girls would have live to see age 13, but that was when Lily joined the mix. James had quickly fallen in love with her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was and hoped that she didn't turn into another Allie or Maddie. Secretly he was glad that there were two sets of girls that he could hang out with. Not only did he and his friends not mind the attention at all, but if one set of girls was getting annoying, he could always leave and find the other. He wished Lily would give him a chance though. James had a tough reputation at the school, one that could equally match that of Allie's. He had no problem getting around. Girls flung themselves at him and he accepted, but what was he supposed to do… the love of his life wanted nothing to do with him and had absolutely no problem with going around to all the boys she wanted.

"Why the hell would you do that dumbass" Maddie threw a glass bottle at James so fast that he could not move out of the way quick enough and was hit in the head with it.

"Exactly who I wanted to see today, my parents pride and joy, and her little gang of whores" The look on Maddie's face could have made the grumpiest old man shed a tear. James knew how upset she was, she hated her sister at times and by the look on Sirius' face James knew he had not told her about Riley, which would surely push her over the egde she was already so close to.

"I'm sorry, but she wouldn't leave me alone, and the map said that Minnie was on her way down the hall, what did you want me to do? Get caught" James pleaded with the group.

"Would have been better than this mate." Sirius tried to mutter under his breathe but the expression in his voice was not lost on Maddie.

"And why would you care, you love the attention those girls give you, all you guys do. Especially you Black…But God… you know that we don't get along, and now…. Jesus this night is going to suck." Maddie looked on the verge of tears and Grace and James finally had figured out why. She knew.

Maddie quietly excused herself from the room and made her way out the portrait of the three angels which guarded the Prefect's common room towards that of the Fat Lady. She slammed the portrait after her causing the angels to open their eyes and stare. Maddie apologized and couldn't help but laugh at the picture. How ironic that the portrait that covered the gang's hangout was protected by the angels, when clearly all they had on their side were demons. She started climbing the stairs to the seventh floor when she heard Grace and James calling after her.

"Madds… come on…" Grace was quickly gaining on her with James only a few stairs back.

"How could he? And how could the two of you keep it from me? And that little slut I call a sister. Fuck her right?" Maddie slumped down onto the stairs and fell apart. Tears were falling faster than she could wipe them.

"Lynne?" James tried to calm her down, sitting behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "I really didn't know until today, I saw them in the train and I honestly thought it was you until you came back 20 minutes before he did and I put it together. Babe I'm sorry I really am, he didn't tell any of us." James looked at Maddie with such kindness that she couldn't help but forgive him.

"And you?" Madds looked at Grace with a pleading hope that she was wrong. The look in Grace's eyes told her that she wasn't, that it really was true. Sirius was falling in love with her sister.

" I walked in on them in the train. I flipped on him once we got here. I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know what's going on in his head. He seems more confused than we are. Maybe you need to talk to him" Grace knew it would never happen, this was it; the straw that broke the camel's back as they say.

"Ha I'm done. Done with him, with her, with caring….screw 'em, I'm going to go find my date right now and make sure our outfits match or something. I don't know I just need to get away for a few minutes. I'll see you in the room in about a half hour to get ready Gracie?" She didn't even wait for Grace to respond and started walking down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Who the fuck is she dating from Slytherin?" James turned angrily on Gracie.

"No idea James, chill. I'm sure it's no big deal, she's probably cutting through the dungeons to Ravenclaw or something." Gracie gave James a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit Potter."

Meanwhile in the prefect's common room the occupants were staring at Sirius.

"Did she just call Padfoot Black?" Peter was still trying to process what had just happened… Maddie had a long list of names for Sirius but never called him his surname.

"Well…" Remus tried to press lightly because Sirius was paler than any of them had ever seen.

" I either just fucked up royally, or made the best decision of my life." Sirius seemed to be speaking to no one other than himself as he got up and left the room. He quickly turned around to raise one last toast to the room before leaving, "Party on"


	11. Andrew Covington

"SO…want to tell me what the fuck happened earlier?" Emma turned to the group as she finished fastening her bra, and began pulling on her short sequined party dress. Something always matched with the girl's dresses, there was always a theme and this party it was sequins.

"Oh guys, Gracie didn't tell you then?" The sound in Maddie's voice was hard to describe; it was dripping with a harsh sarcasm with an undertone of complete hatred with a forced happiness. " My dear old sister is sleeping with my boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend Madds. Come on, you need to talk to him." Grace knew that Maddie was quickly falling into a state of depression. She needed to be reminded of the reality that Sirius, no matter how much they loved each other, was truly her ex. "I'm not defending him babe, but come on. You don't even know if he's happy."

"He's with Riley. There is no happiness there. She is never happy. Ya know I've been looking forward to this party for a while and I'm not going to let them ruin it. How bout we drop it and finish getting ready." The girls knew that when Maddie wanted to end a conversation it ended. Maddie pulled on her golden dress and quickly started rummaging through her trunk for her shoes.

" We need to discuss rules for the night guys." Allie gave up on trying to zipper the back to her pink dress and walked over to Grace. She was referring to the rules of the game that they played at every party. They decided on a set of rules such as only one hookup or at least three hookups, at least thee shots consecutively, a table dance… and the person who did the most rules was the winner. This also stopped the girls from doing anything that they didn't want to do in the beginning of the night such as going off with an ugly stranger who seemed gorgeous to them at the time. They were not allowed to go over or they would lose, and the girls were very competitive.

Grace was the first one done as always, dressed in her black BCBG dress, and happily zipped up her best friend.

"How bout the rules tonight…are that there are no rules. Let's change things up a bit, just be ourselves and go crazy. We could all use it right?" Grace shocked the rest of the room with this idea. She was usually the most conservative of the group, and that was saying something.

"Perfect dear" Maddie needed a pick-me-up, a night to go wild and was glad that her friend had seen it. "I propose a toast."

Maddie picked up the second bottle of wine that had been sitting next to her ignored, while she finished her first bottle as she got ready. The rest of the girls raised their glasses filled with various amounts and looked towards the stunning beauty.

" To you all, the only family I have ever known…may we all get fucked up tonight" The girls downed their drinks and roared with laughter, glad to see that their friend was going to be able to fake a good night. They were the only ones who needed to know how upset she was.

In the Hufflepuff sixth year girls dormitory things were not going as smoothly. The girls had not planned on attending and therefore had nothing to wear. There was only about an hour left until the party and the girls had still not decided on an outfit when a third year came up to the room.

"Hey Riles? There's someone outside who wants to see you."

"Yeah okay I'll be right there." Riley wasn't certain, but she was almost sure that Sirius was waiting for her outside the Hufflepuff common room. She didn't want to get her hopes up to much, so she tried to convince herself that it was a student looking for a tutor.

"Riley, you can't be serious. We're going to be late." Jessica snarled deep from within her suitcase.

"Five minutes Jess, and then I'll devote myself to making you look gorgeous okay?" Riley walked out the door and down the stairs through the common room portrait to see none other than Sirius Black on the other side.

"Hel…" Riley was cut of by Sirius' lips pressed firmly against hers. "Black what are you doing, what if someone sees. What if they tell Maddie?" Riley looked around frightfully.

"Shhh. Baby, she knows. It's fine. Gracie and James talked to her. Everything is going to work out. She's even bringing a date to the party. I just wanted to come make sure you were still coming"

"She knows?" Riley questioned Sirius, but when he nodded she couldn't help but be a little relieved and worried at the same time. "Alright, well that takes care of that then. Yeah we're coming. We're just getting ready now. Meet you there?"

"Nah I'll come get you. How about an hour? Is that long enough?" Sirius wanted everyone to know that this was his new girl, that he was not still stuck on her sister.

"yeah sounds good." Riley couldn't help but be worried. She had never had a serious boyfriend before, especially not one of Sirius' stature. She hoped that she could keep up with his party boy ways. "Now all I have to do is tell Jess."

"Ha good luck. I'll see you soon" Sirius leaned in for one last kiss and took off to get ready for his party.

Jess turned on Riley the second she walked in the room. "So who was it?"

"My boyfriend, I think." She still wasn't sure what their relationship would be defined as. "Black…Sirius Black"

"Get out!" Keira and Chloe both had looks of complete astonishment on their faces while Jess simply looked pissed off.

"Why didn't you tell us" Chloe jumped onto Riley's bed and demanded the details, and she shared. They talked about the letters and meeting over the summer and the kissing, a lot about the kissing. By the time they were ready for the party the group was all up to speed.

"Well I hope that it works out for you, but have you thought about your sister." Jess couldn't believe that Riley had struck such a low-blow. She wasn't upset, just surprised. Riles was usually the one talking Jess and Keira out of doing such upsetting things.

"Yeah, she knows. I guess this just means we'll have to see more of them, or at least I'll have to." Riley hadn't thought about the fact that she was going to have to face her sister and her friends tonight, but the thought of being there with Sirius blew all concerns out of her mind.

"Well as long as you've thought about it, I say screw her and love hard baby girl." Keira jumped up and gave her friend a hug and the girls finished getting ready.

The Debs, minus Riley who was waiting for Sirius, left their common room at ten of 9 wanting to make sure they didn't miss a second of the party. When they arrived to the prefects common room however they noticed that the party hadn't even started. The only person in the room was Remus, who rolled his eyes as soon as the girls walked in with their barley there outfits.

"Remmy dear is the party cancelled?" Jessica batted her eyes and put on a pout that looked more like she had drank a glass of sour milk than cute.

"Ah, no Jess it's only nine. People usually don't show up right when the party starts." Remus hadn't meant to be rude he just wasn't in the mood to deal with the girls' bullshit right now. He knew that tonight was not going to go over well with the two groups there, but all he cared about was that he had tracked Ellie down after the feast and she had agreed to accompany him to the party and would be waiting for him in about an hour.

"Yeah well we just wanted to get her before the others did Remus, so that there wasn't a chance of us coming at the same time. You know avoid confrontation." Keira had pulled the excuse out of her ass and hoped to Merlin that it worked.

Remus was saved from answering when half of the upper-class Gryffindors came through the portrait door ready to party. Remus was thankful when he saw that James was part of the group and quickly excused himself from the girls so that he could go talk to him before Jess caught sight of James.

"Ahh Moony my dear sir." James raised his glass to Remus before taking a quick sip.

"Things seem to be off to a great start eh?"

Glancing around the room Remus saw that James was right. The party had just barley started but people were already drinking, dancing, and socializing. Ravenclaw had a killer DJ who was a second year and was always willing to DJ for free as long as it included an invite for a couple of his friends.

"Yeah Prongs, but listen mate I sure hope you knew what you were doing when you invited Chloe and them. Lily and the girls aren't even here yet and I can already feel the tension.

"It'll be fine. Emma will keep them all under control, and hopefully Keira will do the same over there. As long as they don't bring us into it and don't ruin the party, they can do or say whatever they want." James knew that the boys were obviously going to be brought into it but hoped that maybe saying it out loud would send up a quick little idea to the people above to try to avoid the inevitable.

"Yeah James, you keep hoping that's how it's gonna work out." Remus laughed and patted his friend on the back. "I'm going to go get a drink you want a refill?"

"Nah I'm all set for now, any idea on when Lils is gonna get here? Or Sirius?"

"No idea on the girls, and Sirius went to go meet up with Riley so hopefully they just don't all come at the same time."

James eyes widened. "Why would you even voice that. Go and knock on wood, or spin around three times or something. That can't happen Lupin. It can't. My life depends on that not happening."

"James relax. I'll go hurry the girls along, alright? Where is Peter? Just send him to go get Sirius." Remus looked around for the little rat but couldn't find him anywhere.

James knew that Peter was off somewhere trying to find a girl to bring to the party and instead just pulled out his wand and sent a Patrounus to Sirius saying that the girls were going to be arriving soon, and to hurry up.

The silvery stag made it's way down the stairs and around the twists and turns of Hogwarts corridors until it stopped at Sirius who was standing with Riley outside of the Hufflepuff Common Room's portrait. They both listened and agreed that it was time to get going.

"You look beautiful by the way." Sirius grabbed her hand and started to rub his thumb over the back of it. Riley, who was wearing a light blue dress that accented her blue eyes, blushed and thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So you're sure that my sister is ok with this Sirius because a fight with them is not something I need right now." Riley hated that she was as afraid of her sister and her friends as she was, but she knew that they were powerful in more ways than one.

"Stop worrying about them, babe. Just have a good time tonight. Focus on me and your friends not Madds and hers. I'm sure they'll be too drunk by the time they get there to even notice you guys. You've never been to this party, things tend to get a little outta hand trust me you'll be fine."

Riley rested her head against Sirius's shoulder as they walked up to the Prefect's common room. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before pushing the door open.

"Ah may I announce the presence of Sirius and his fair lady Madeline" James' drunken voice carried over the crowd. He quickly appeared out of no where and placed a kiss on Riley's hand and patted Sirius on the back.

"James you ignorant toerag this isn't Maddie it's…." Sirius was cut off by a seductive voice behind him.

" Riley everyone, my dear sister.." Riley had turned the color of the Gryffindor hangings on the wall as Maddie and her friends entered the portrait hole. Madeline walked up to Riley and looked her up and down before placing a kiss on her cheek that Riley thought was going to burn straight through her flesh. Standing next to her sister always made Riley feel inadequate; Maddie never had to try very hard to look stunning. Riley however had to try to completely drag down her look, then beautify it.

"Ah you seem to be right, my mistake. Carry on people. I'm sure these beautiful ladies will be willing to talk to you all soon, and all you fellas may want to be drunk by the time they do so that you can atleast blame something on the fact that you will most likely look life fools." James downed his drink as if nothing had happened and went on to find the house elf who was acting as bartender.

The party around him though had stopped. The girls had never arrived at a party sober, and seemed to have kept up the tradition. They had more fun drinking alone than with others and this way no matter what they did they could blame it on being drunk. A few of the boys whistled, although none of them cared, they knew they looked better than any of the girls in the room and didn't need a few catcalls to tell them so. They quickly gave one another a kiss on the cheek and agreed to meet in a half hour to check in.

"You look amazing as usual." James had quickly made his way back over to Lily and Emma offering them both a drink, while Grace and Allie made their way to Remus, and Maddie to the bar.

" Why thank you James, but shouldn't you be commenting on Lily's outfit and not mine?" Emma had to laugh at the look on James' face.

"She's kidding Potter, relax. You look pretty good yourself, I see you can clean up nicely." Lily allowed herself to look James up and down. She couldn't deny that he looked hot with his shirt unbuttoned at the top and his tie undone, and couldn't help scowling when he nervously ran his hand through his hopeless hair.

"Oh shit." Emma cut Lily's thoughts and she quickly looked up to see the problem, and noticed it at once. Maddie was at the bar allowing anyone with a drink the opportunity to do body shots off of her. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem except the girls knew that her date was coming, and he probably would not be happy.

Emma grabbed Lily and both took off for the bar but were beat by a very angry looking Andrew Covington who tossed an over excited and in turn very unsuspecting Hufflepuff fourth year off of his dates stomach.

"Madeline what the fuck do you think your doing." Andrew didn't yell at Madeline but that was what worried Lily. His voice was dangerously low and his eyes were glowing with anger. Madeline did not make things any better when she simply looked up at Andrew, laughed a little bit and told him that she was "just trying to have a good time." Andrew ripped Maddie off of the bar and dragged her into the bathroom.

" You are nothing but a God damn embarrassment you know that Madeline."

" Well I'm sorry dear for upsetting you and your moral superiority but I was trying to have a good time at a party that you seemed to be taking your sweet time getting to. You don't leave me waiting Andrew, or I get unhappy. So as far as I'm concerned you can shut the fuck up or leave."

"What leave and have you fuck everything that moves. You being a slut doesn't just affect you anymore Madeline. You are with me now, and that means that you do as I say. You may not give a damn about your reputation but I give a damn about mine and from now on I don't care if I have to handcuff you to my side, your not acting like this anymore."

"Ohhh handcuffs, darling I didn't know you were into that. Can I recommend the pink fluffy ones, they don't leave marks." The party going on outside the bathroom which had stopped to listen to the fight in the bathroom could not help but to laugh at Madeline's way of handling things until they heard a loud smack come from behind the closed door.

"Not so funny now are you, you dumb drunk slut. Let's go your out of here, go say good-bye to your friends."

Everyone had heard the loud smack and looked at one another, and as Maddie and Andrew exited the bathroom and went right towards the door everyone was too stunned to move.

"What the fuck was she doing with Covington?" James turned on Lily and she was sure that the steam that was boiling inside of him was going to soon spill out of his ears.

"James, honestly, no idea." Lily was truly at a loss for words. Andrew was a seventh year Slytherin, and yes he was hot and had the typical bad- boy persona which everyone knew Maddie loved, but he was in with the wrong crowd. It was no secret that he fancied the Dark Arts and that he and his friends called each other "Death Eaters.

"The fuck?" Emma, Grace, and Allie had made their way over to Lily and James. "She tell anyone she was bringing him"

"Me and Allie had no idea, Em. Lily doesn't look like she knew either. Should we try to find her?" Gracie was concerned. Maddie had a mouth when she was drunk, and Andrew had a reputation for having a wild temper.

"I'm going to find her and kick her ass." James was pissed. "I mean the kid just fucking smacked her across the face and she allowed him to drag her out of here. I know she's upset guys, but really.

"James, she's a big girl who can handle herself." Lily placed a calming hand on James' shoulder. "Let's just keep having a good time. Please James."

James had to listen to the girls, they did know her best and if they weren't concerned then he shouldn't be either. He did however exchange a quick look filled with hate towards Sirius, who he knew was avoiding his gaze.


	12. All the World's a Stage

Sirius was surrounded by his new girlfriend and her friends so there wasn't much he could have done when Andrew stormed into the common room and the proceeded to slap Maddie across the face.

Sirius knew that James was glaring at him from across the room so when he finally managed to look up, he was ready for it.

"You going to do something about that Padfoot?" James mouthed from across the room.

"I am doing something about it…"Sirius mouthed back and when James looked at him in utter confusion, Sirius raised his drink to his shaking pale lips, and downed it in one. "Getting drunk."

Sure, Sirius was pissed. But what was he going to do? It wouldn't look good to an already insecure Riley if he stood up rasing hell and ruined the party by starting a fight.

No, he'd have to deal with Covington later, and for now fake a good time with Riley.

"Wow." Sirius was snapped back into reality by Jess' disbelief.

"She left laughing too. No offense Riles, but your sister is fucked." Keira finished her drink and stood up to get a new one, dragging Jessica and Chloe with her.

"You didn't need to just sit there to please me, Black, I know that must have been upsetting." Riley turned to her head away from Sirius, but he grabbed her chin softly to turn her eyes to his.

"Riley, she's not my problem anymore. And you heard Keira, she left laughing. She clearly doesn't care about herself babe, and I know that it's fucked up, but if she doesn't care about herself, then there isn't anything that we can do for her." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss just as Remus was entering the party.

"Somebody want to tell me why Maddie is outside snogging Covington?" Remus was furious, but nobody wanted to retell the already old story.

"Ah so they've made up. Good." James welcomed Remus to the party with a quick hug, whispering that he'd explain later. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Wow, sorry Ellie. Everyone this is Ellie Dresser." Everyone looked from their good time long enough to give a quick smile, then returned to their party.

"Wow tough crowd." Ellie laughed as Remus led her over to the bar.

"You want something to drink?

"I'll just have some water. I don't really like to drink all that much, especially with new people around. Is that alright?" Ellie looked up to see a smile spreading over Remus' face.

"Ofcourse it's alright. I don't usually drink a lot anyway. I'm the one that has to make sure my friends make it home at the end of the night." He replied with a wink.

The party was going well. People were mixing drinks, drugs, and new friends and that usually added up to fun. Outside however, Maddie and her date were still having a bit of a row.

"Smacking me across the face in front of everyone…ballsy my dear." Maddie stroked Andrews hair as he had her pinned up against the wall leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Allowing strange boys to take shots of your stomach? Slutty my dear." Maddie pulled his hair, making his neck snap back to look her in the eyes.

"I was having fun Andrew. And now I have to explain to my friends why I allowed you to drag me out like that. Like they're not already going to be pissed for me being with you." Maddie knew that she had a lot of explaining to do once she got back to her bedroom tonight, and that is why she planned on not getting there until her friends were passed out.

"I hit you my dear, just for that reason. Yes you were a little out of control, but this way your friends will be even more upset, and hopefully start distancing themselves from you. It will make things easier. It's about time you stopped caring what that Mudblood and Mugglelovers say about you sweetheart. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you infront of your friends, but I meant what I said. Things have to be different now that your with me." Maddie didn't even flinch when he called her best-friend a mudblood, instead she just grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

"I have to meet with Dumbledore tomorrow night." She said as they finally broke apart.

"What's the old windbag want to talk about now, didn't you see him right before the feast?" It was no secret that Andrew and his house had nothing but hate for their headmaster.

"He wants to go over my schedule, and probably just to check up on me. Wants to make sure his little magical prodigy has been doing her homework." She sighed as Andrew wrapped his arms around her, spinning Maddie away from the wall.

"I guess that's what happens when you date the most talented witch in the school, you need to learn to share your time with others." Andrew leaned in and pecked Maddie on the cheek. "Come on babe, they're waiting for us down stairs, you think you can manage not to black out until after?" He laughed as Maddie smacked him playfully and grabbed his hand leading them towards the dungeons.

"I'm sure you can figure out ways to keep me awake under the table babe." Maddie winked and the two walked through the tapestry that would lead them directly to the door.

--

"Anyone interesting?" Jessica came up behind Chloe as she sat at the bar watching the crowd.

"I'm just looking for Keira…have you seen her?" Chloe hadn't seen Keira since the whole Maddie/Andrew fiasco and that was a few hours ago. The clock on the wall that was counting down till two, much like the giant clock in Times Square that counted down to midnight, was etching closer and closer to zero. The party always ended at two because it allowed for those new "couples" to leave together and spend a little bit of time with each other before going to bed and waking up for their first day of classes.

"She left with Jacob about a half hour ago. Sorry I was supposed to tell you, but I couldn't find anyone." Jessica continued to scan the crowd alongside Chloe when her eyes landed upon James Potter.

Chloe saw where her friends eye's had landed and let out a large sigh.

"What?" Jess tried to oblivious.

"You know I love ya right?" Chloe put a loving arm around Jess' shoulders.

"I know what your going to say 'Lo. Really I know I need to get over it, but he's just so..hot." Jess replied with a smile.

"He's a very hot boy, in love with a very beautiful girl, who I think is actually starting to love him back."

"Evans? Come on the 5 don't know how to love. Well, besides Emma, but other than that…when have any of them had a serious boyfriend."

"Maddie and Sirius had it good for a while, and…" Chloe started to talk about Grace and her love life before Jessica cut her off.

"Yeah and look where that got her. Her ex is dating her sister…right infront of her. What's better than that… is she's now dating a Slytherin… which is probably the worst thing she could do." Jessica saw the clock slowly ticking down from ten, and all the couples getting to end the night with a kiss.

"Well we better get going, I'm pretty tired. You coming up to the room Jess?"

"Nothing else to do, although I do have a pretty good buzz going on, so I guess the night wasn't a total failure." Jessica turned to Chloe with a smile, and the two friends helped each other walk out of the portrait and head towards their dorms.

--

"Come on Lilabear time to go." Grace had finally found her drunk friend falling asleep with her head in her hands on a couch up on the second floor of the room.

"I'm screwed Gracie" Lily moaned as she attempted to stand up, only to be caught quickly by Grace.

"What's up baby girl?" Grace sat back down pulling Lily onto her lap.

"Potter."

"James?" Grace laughed at the way Lily managed to have put so much love and hate into the way she said his name.

"I think I've done it Grace…I think I'm starting to fall for him. That or this alcohol is getting to me…but God he is gorgeous.

'I think it's a little bit of both babe, but come on…let's go up to bed, and if tomorrow you want to forget this conversation we will…or we can keep talking about it." Grace pulled her friend off the couch and half carried her back up to their room.

--

Remus was standing outside the Hufflepuff portrait holding Ellie's hand.

"I had a really great time Ellie." Remus was trying hard not to blush. He usually didn't talk to girls like this; he usually didn't talk to girls at all. That was James and Sirius' department, Remus was usually just the friend. Things however were different with Ellie. She was the type of girl he had always wanted to meet. She didn't like to party, which was a huge relief because Remus didn't think that he could handle anymore head cases in his life, and she was extremely easy to talk to.

"Suprisingly…I did too Remus." Ellie too had never seriously talked to a guy. She was shy, and spent more time with books in the library than with people. She knew that she had to work for her grades, but would never admit that she used to watch Remus in the library late at night when it was just the two of them. She was usually in the back, so he never really saw her….but she loved to watch him work at a new concept until he could master it.

"Do you think you'd want to…I don't know…hang out again sometime?" Remus couldn't help it this time, he started to blush, especially when Ellie leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'd love to Remus. Good night, I'll talk to you in the morning." Ellie left Lupin speechless outside the entrance to her common room. It took Remus a few seconds to realize what had just happened, and threw a fist into the air. He was happier than he had been in a long time.

"He hasn't been completely useless you know. He may have lost his mind now, but our dear headmaster did once have the right idea with the "greater good". Our Lord grows stronger every day, but he needs more supporters; that's where we come in. We need to convince more and more people to join our cause. Of course with Dumbledore's speech this evening it will be a bit harder. It needs to be done under the surface, but it can be done." Lucious Malfoy looked over the small crowd of about 17 students who had gathered in an abandoned classroom down in the dungeons.

"We need to branch out into the other houses" Lestange explained to the group.

"That's where our secret weapon comes in." Lucious had seen the couple enter the room, and decided to introduce them to the crowd. "I'm sure you all remember Andrew Covington, pureblood from London, and of course you all know the newest addition to our cause….Madeline O'Rahilly."

**AN: **last one for the night. Hopefully four new chapters is enough of an apology for my nine million year absense. Ofcourse I did leave it with a bit of a cliffy )

Please continue to read..and review. 33333


	13. Secret Weapon

"Bloody Hell." Murmured more than one of the gathered men at the sight of Maddie, whose red rimmed eyes made something about her seem even more dark and mysterious.

"Close your mouths boys, she's spoken for." Andrew smirked as he took Maddie's hand and made his way towards the front of the classroom.

"The Fuck is she doing here." Bellatrix Black demanded in a bitch-tone. Not to be outdone however, Maddie cut off Malfoy's explanation and gave her own.

"Because I'm more powerful than you are Bella, and I can be of greater service than you can. Isn't that right Lestrange." Maddie winked at Bella's fiancé before turning her attention back to the small crowd gathered in the seats in front of her. Taking a calming breath and looking around, she felt a small chill go up her spine. The worst of the worst were gathered in the room, and hatred for the world seemed to pour out of their glands.

"Now Madeline, play nice." Andrew gave quick tap on the ass as Malfoy began to speak again.

"Madeline has decided that they ways of the so called brave-and-true, are no longer the path that she wants to follow in life. The Dark Lord himself insisted that I meet with her, and she agreed that it was time for a regime change within the hierarchy of the wizarding world. Now no one outside our circle of trusted Death Eaters can know that she is here working with us, or His plan will not work out..."

"What do you mean _His_ plan?" Bella sneered.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with Bella." Malfoy retorted and turned once more to address the small gathering. "Now off to bed. First day of classes in the morning and we don't need the teachers seeing all of us walking around like zombies, it'll raise suspicion.

The group murmured in agreement and slowly made their way out of the classroom. Maddie winked as McNair turned around to get one last look at her. Her thoughts however, were quickly interrupted.

"He wants to meet with you Madeline" Malfoy said.

"I can't very well just walk away from school on the first day. We have a Hogsmede trip coming up in a month don't we? I'll just sneak off and meet with him then." Maddie replied.

"I'm sure that will suffice." Andrew said, cutting of anything that Malfoy had to say. "Madeline dear, it's almost three, you should probably try to get upstairs, that way you won't have to answer any questions tonight."

"Good idea, I'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast" Maddie gave Malfoy a lingering kiss on the cheek, before giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. Andrew saw that Malfoy had been left wanting more, so he grabbed Maddie and pressed his lips firmly to hers, pulling her onto his lap.

Maddie grunted and finally pulled away after a good two minutes, saying that she really needed to head up to bed. Andrew swatted her ass as she got up and as she exited the room, the two boys were left staring.

"Madeline O'Rahilly mate? How'd you bloody bag her?" Malfoy asked Andrew as he shifted his legs around, Maddie did always turn him on.

"I was in Knockturn Alley collecting rent at one of my father's shops, and she was just leaving after buying a few potion ingredients. We started talking and next thing I know were back at her loft in London." Andrew smiled remembering how feisty she was.

"You bag it on the first day" Malfoy asked, and Andrews smile quickly turned to fierce scowl.

"No, and still haven't. Girl is nothing but a tease." He said, "You know what they say though; the longer the wait the better it will be."

"Madeline waiting almost three months before sleeping with a guy, I thought that her motif was to wait about three minutes." Malfoy laughed. "Don't worry mate, I had the same problem with Narcissa, you just need to have a strong hand, and they'll do what you want."

"Narcissa is hot too mate. We'll have to wait a few months then do a tag-team trade off like those twins last week" Andrew smiled as a smirk rose on Malfoy's lips.

"And with that my friend, I need to take a cold shower." Malfoy grasped Andrews hand, and then left the room leaving Andrew to his thoughts.

--

Maddie took the longest way possible from the Dungeons back up to her dormitory. She needed the time to think. She rubbed her arms up and down her bare shoulders, wishing that she had remembered a shawl to cover her bare shoulders. She wasn't worried about getting caught out of bed, because she knew that none of the teachers would scold her if she was caught, plus it was about three in the morning so the teachers were more than likely asleep.

As she passed the third corridor trophy case she stopped to admire the awards inside that she had practically memorized. Her last name was spread throughout the case, her name as well. All of Maddie's six older brothers and three older sisters had also won an award for one thing or another, everyone that is except for Riley. She would never understand why her sister just sat around, hating life. And now she was dating Sirius…well they'd all have to see how that went. She caught her reflection in the glass trophy case and wiped away the tear that had slowly begun to roll down her cheek, before noticing the bruise on her arm from where Andrew had grabbed her a bit too strongly hours before.

She tried not to dwell on it and she continued up the remaining stairs.

Maddie rounded the corner leading to the Gryffindor Common room and winced at the sight before her. Arthur Weasley and his best friend Amos Diggory were both passed out in front of the fat lady and had both forgotten to kick off their shoes meaning they were fair game to any passerby. Arthur had one eyebrow and his naturally red hair was now bright yellow, while Amos was now a fierce red head with I like boys sparkling across his forehead; both were naked.

Maddie walked over charmed the two of them through the portrait hole, leaving them on the couch, and conjuring up two very heavy blankets.

"Where were ya Madds." Maddie was startled by the cold voice she heard coming from behind her. As she turned around and saw Sirius sitting on the boy's staircase, she quickly made her way towards the girls before answering.

"Why do you care Black?" Sirius winced.

"It's three in the morning O'Rahilly." Sirius sneered, " and you left…well were dragged out of there before we could get a chance to talk.

"I have nothing to say to you Sirius. "

"You came to the party with Covington Madeline. Covington of all people...you know his reputation…and his family's." Sirius complained and Maddie's face flushed with anger that she tried to keep in.

"Well lucky for me I've never judged anyone by their reputation… or their family. You have no right to lecture me on who I can and cannot date Sirius. You, the one that has less of a sensitivity chip than a dementor, are done influencing my life." Maddie slowly made her way up the stairs, making sure to ad just enough twist to her hips as she was sure that Sirius was watching her walk away.

He was in fact and as soon as she was out of site, he pulled out the old parchment that he had been staring at since he left Riley at her door a few hours ago.

"Mischief managed." He murmured and slowly made his way up the stairs to his dormitory where his best mates were already sound asleep. He climbed into his four post bed and was left pondering in the darkness why his ex-girlfriend had just spent two hours with a group of Death Eaters.


	14. Hate

A/N: …comes out of hiding……

A/N: …comes out of hiding……. I'm so sorry it's taken me nine million years to update guys… university and football have just taken over my life. But don't worry I'm back on track and my little bit of writers block is gone as well… please continue to read and review. 3 M.

Ps. I'm very well aware that I spelt names and things wrong… I'm still without a beta and I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible.

P.S.S.least favorite chapter..ever.

--

Lily was the last of her friends to wake up the next morning, as usual. She laughed as she saw that a cup, of what she guessed was a batch of her or Maddie's hangover potion was left next to her bed with a note signed with a heart and an M.

After pulling herself out of bed, showering, and getting ready for the day with her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, Lily made her way down the steps and laughed at the sight before her.

Molly Prewitte was standing over a blushed Arthur Weasley telling him off for sleeping naked in the common room. Lily knew that Arthur and Amos had a few to many shots at the party last night, but she wasn't one to talk.

She took her time after leaving that fighting couple on the way down to the Great Hall taking her surroundings in. She loved being at school. Here she wasn't considered a freak, but talented…extremely talented. She was in the top five of her class, along with Maddie, Sirius, James, and Lupin. No one knew how Maddie, James, and Sirius pulled it off, but she was there every day in the library with Remus working extremely hard to keep their grades up. Lily wanted to be a healer when she was done with school and knew that when they got their schedules today hers would be filled with N.E.W.T. classes for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, D.A.D.A., and Herbology. Unfortunately for her, she knew that James would probably have a lot of the same classes. It was no secret that he wanted to be an Auror just like the five generations that came before him in his family.

She had to admit that she remembered her confession to Grace last night, and bothered her extremely that her feelings weren't just due to a few drinks. Something about James Potter had changed over the summer. Yes he was still an arrogant prick most of the time, but he was having more and more moments of being an actual gentleman.

Lily wasn't expecting James to change himself completely, in-fact she really did care for him the way he was. She just wished that he would mature a little bit, and stop hexing everything that moved, just because he could.

The doors to the Great Hall were already wide open and she could hear that most of the school had beaten her down to breakfast. Lily was not a morning person, and had no problem missing out on most of the breakfast time, because it was usually the most drama filled meal. Everyone was catching up on their friends escapades the night before, and as she approached her friends sitting in the middle of their table she saw that today was no different.

"I don't want to talk about it Em, okay" Maddie pleaded as she took another sip of coffee, her third large glass of the day.

"Covington though, really? Of all the Slytherins you had to pick Andrew?" Gracie was just as perplexed as anyone else who had seen the new couple the night before.

"Hey, he is hot though." Allie came to her friends rescue. "And very rich."

Maddie smiled at her friend, thanking her for easing the tension. " He's really not that bad you guys." She said.

"He's a bloody bastard Maddie, but you know that just as well as we do. Just make sure you're dating him for the right reasons is all we ask." Lily said as she sat down next to Maddie. "We're just concerned about ya baby, if your happy though and promise that you're being smart about everything, then we'll leave it alone."

"I pinky promise and kiss it Lils." Maddie said as she latched her pinky with Lily's and gave it a quick kiss. The rest of the girls bit their tongues, although they weren't very happy.

"Bloody Hell, here comes Minnie." Allie groaned as their head of house made her way towards her students, stopping to hand out schedules along the way.

"Behaving yourselves ladies?" McGonagall questioned as she handed the five girls their schedules.

"As always ma'am." Allie winked as her Transfiguration professor handed the girls their schedules.

"Just make safe decisions dears." Their professor said in a soft tone so that no one other than the girls could hear her. Minnie had always had a soft spot for them, no matter how bad they messed up. Not many people would expect it, but Minevra had turned into a mother for the lost girls, always waiting with open arms to give them a nurturing hug.

Lily, Grace, Emma, Allie, and Maddie, weren't all that concerned with their schedules; they had aced their O.W.L.S the year before and knew that they could take the classes that they wanted. Grace, Emma, and Allie had received three Outstanding a piece with the rest Exceeds Expectations, while Lily and Maddie had received all Outstanding.

" Here you go girls, you're all set." Minnie passed out their schedules. "I'll see you later on this afternoon"

"Our favorite class Professor." Maddie winked as their prim teacher's lips cracked a tiny smile.

"So basically all the same?" Allie asked.

"Minus the fact that I'm taking Ancient Ruins instead of Divination with all of you" Maddie faked a frown.

"Yeah I can't see why they wouldn't want a practiced Seer taking that class instead of private lessons with Dumbledore Madds?" Emma sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well lucky me know instead I have class with the boys, and first thing this morning to…amazing" Maddie slowly sipped her coffee.

"You'll be fine. They came down a little while ago looking pretty smashed. They'd probably appreciate a glass of pick-me-up. I'll grab some before we go." Lily stood up after eating only one piece of toast. "Come on we got class in about twenty-we should go get dressed.

The girls all grabbed one more bit of food and made their way out of the great hall racing each other up the stairs, underneath the staircase however, Sirius and James were deep in conversation.

" Wait she was with who?" James was shocked at what his best friend was telling him.

"I told ya James, all of them. I don't really know whats gotten into her. I…I just don't know how to get through to her. As much as I want to be completely done with her… you know how much I really can't" Sirius turned away as he wiped a tear from his eye before it had a chance to fall.

James, who had suddenly become extremely fascinated with a spider to give his friend some privacy knew exactly what he meant. Things were not well with his "sister" and he needed to get to the bottom of it a.s.a.p.

"Come on Padfoot, we have Runes with her right now. I'll see if I can talk to her." He grabbed his friend by the arm and the two made their way up to their classroom.

Unfortunately for them by the time they made it, Maddie was already sitting next to Lucious Malfoy. James couldn't help but give her a dirty look. She was sitting and conversing with a known Death Eater by choice. Lily, her best friend in the entire world, was probably mudblood number one in Malfoy's book.

Maddie had felt their presence as soon as James and Sirius had walked into the classroom and had to ignore their fiery stares. She had made an excuse not to go back up to the common room with the girls so that she could get a seat far away from the boys.

She hated it, but she knew that if the plan was going to work…her friends needed to hate her.


	15. Sleeping Bitch

AN: I'm backkkkk =) sorry…but im back and ready to finish 3

As the weeks continued at Hogwarts and the leaves in the Forbidden Forrest started to change, so didn't Madeline. The changes were subtle and mostly unnoticed by most; an extra forced smile here, or a fake laugh held for too long, but to her close friends…something was definitely off.

One night, exactly one week before Halloween, the girls were lying in their beds all wide awake but no one speaking a word. Lily was sick of the tension that was growing between the girls, they were all growing into their separate lives as they grew up, but she didn't want this to mean that they were going to split up.

"So…the party is in a week, and guys were really far behind on a costume idea." Lily spoke into the darkness hoping that someone would stop fake-sleeping and respond to her.

"Shit. I've been so wrapped up in all this work that I completely forgot about the party." Grace drew her pillow from behind her head and crushed it over her face. "Brainstorm right now… what are we going to do?"

"Is there a theme this year?" Emma too finally spoke up.

"It's that muggle brand isn't it? Disney or something." Allie decided to throw her voice to the dark room.

"You know for all being pure-bloods…they really do love their muggle things don't they." Lily laughed as she thought about the time that they all walked in on the boys watching the Lion King when they were visiting Lily's house in their second year.

"Disney Princesses it is then?" Allie asked.

"Seems like the most logical choice, it's nothing all that original but it's always fun to pretend you're a princess for a day, isn't it Maddie." Emma had realized that the resident "princess" was still not responding to the conversation.

When there was no response Lily sat up in her bed and stared over to her best-mates drawn curtains.

"Maddie…..listen you dumb wanker I know that you are awake…" Lily said as she saw a pillow fly from Gracie's bed across the room and crash into the curtains. When there was still no stir from behind them Lily threw up her hands in frustration.

"Fine Madds, whatever I give up with you….and you know what I'm pretty sure the rest of the girls do too." Lily was sick of this new personality that seemed to grow more dominant as Maddie's relationship with Convington continued.

"Don't worry Lils, she's going to have to snap out of it sooner or later…precious Andrew won't be allowed at the party and imagine the fit her mother would have if she didn't attend it with all of us." Emma threw the vision of a pissed off Mrs. O'Rahilly hoping that it would calm down the fiery red-head.

The Halloween party had only two rules; 1) your costume **had** to follow the set theme and 2) only Gryffindor students were allowed at the party. Usually their parties were open to anyone 4th year and above, well anyone that wasn't just a wandering Slytherin, but Halloween was the boys special holiday that they liked to include only their "family". The precedent for the party had actually started long before the boys entered Hogwarts and would hopefully last after they left. It was a social event of the year at Hogwarts because everyone there knew how much being in Gryffindor mattered when you entered the real world and pictures from the event were always sent out to the past alums who know had prestigious jobs in the magical community. It was like a friendly reminder on who to be looking for in the future. Which is why Madeline's mother, who fixed her life on her social status, would have a fit if she found out her youngest daughter would not be attending.

"Ahhhh….so that's why James has been flipping out about everything lately." Gracie said as she smacked herself in the forehead.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"He's been asking me everyday know for the past two weeks if we had all made a decision yet… and I've been blowing him off…Clearly he's been wondering what Princesses we were going to chose so that he could match himself off to Lily." Grace smiled at the thought of the devotion James really had for Lily.

"Well if that's the case then clearly Lily should be Belle." Emma stated with a severe confidence.

"Why Belle? Is she even a princess?" Gracie asked.

"I count her as one." Lily said. "And it makes perfect sense Emma…. Because Belle comes from Beauty and…."

"Ahh the Beast…" Gracie cut her off as a smirk formed across her lips. "…very good thinking over there"

"Ok so I'm Belle… which besides the whole Beast thing, pretty much matches my personality accurately, but what about you guys?"

"Well clearly Emma should be Jasmine." Allie laughed.

"What do you mean clearly?" Emma questioned.

"Spoiled little princess who nearly gets herself killed by being stubborn and difficult, and falls in love with a street rat?" Gracie had picked up on where Allie had been going and answered Emma for her.

Emma was an actual relative of the Queen, a third cousin twice removed or something like that, so she was actual royalty who pretty much did have it all. Her family was mostly loveable and she had money enough money for at least a hundred life times…but she had always lived her life as though she was going to die tomorrow and had fallen in love with a boy from Ravenclaw named Thomas when they were in their third year. Thomas came from a middle-class family which was by no means a "street rat" but it was in comparison to Emma's family.

"Does it have to have to be Disney princess?" Lily asked the group.

"I don't think so…why what do you have in mind?" Emma answered.

"Well for Gracie…..Tinkerbelle." Lily said.

"The little pixie?" Gracie asked.

"The little fairy. Come on you'd be a great tink, the one with the ability to make people fly? Your always there to pick us all up when were down, and we wouldn't be able to do any magic without you." Lily threw the idea out there. "Plus Tinks in-love with Peter the never aging hero…and we all know how you feel about Professor Logan.

Grace blushed at the mention of their Herbology teacher. "He really never seems to age at all does he?" The girls all laughed.

"So what about me?" Allie asked.

"Hmm… you're a tricky one." Emma replied, and the other two agreed.

"Pocahontas." Gracie explained to the girls that Allie was probably the most free-spiried of the group, and how could you get anymore free spirited than a girl who ran off cliffs and talked to a tree?

"Interesting idea, but she gets to wear a killer outfit." Lily laughed as everyone realized that Allie in a skimpy little squaw outfit made the most sense out of anything else they could have created.

"And last but not least…Sleeping Bitch over there." Allie said, talking about Maddie.

"Well there you go." Lily said. "Sleeping Beauty."

"What Lils, because the girl likes to pretend that she sleeps for a hundred years?" Emma questioned.

"No because she's this tragic little thing whose life basically does suck no matter how much she tries to act like it doesn't…. just like Sleeping Beauty having to leave her family and live with the three craziest fairies I have ever seen…. and the fact that she's fallen into a weird daze, almost like a deep sleep and needs a prince to bring her out of it." Lily explained and hoped that her best friend was listening.

The girls knew that Maddie had it rough, but they didn't know why. She never had explained what was going on to any of them, but Lily hoped that she knew that whatever Maddie needed to say…Lily was always there for her.


	16. Sleeping Bitch II

Sorry this got cut off

Maddie remained sitting cross-legged on her bed listening to the girls figure out their costumes. She had way to much on her mind to be thinking about some dumb party, but did laugh at Lily's description of her…of if they only knew.

Yes, Halloween was coming up, but that also meant that the first trip to Hogsmede was quickly arriving. Maddie had been dreading it for a month now, because it was the day she would have to finally meet Him. For a solid month now Malfoy and Andrew along with the other Death Eaters had been prepping her on what to say and how to act around him, but it wasn't her mannerisms that she was worried about. The Dark Lord knew how to penetrate the mind in ways that "Gramps" couldn't help teach her against. Her weekly meetings with him had improved her ability to shut down her mind, but she still wasn't sure how she would fair against Voldemort.

The last thing Maddie needed was for the girls to be up her ass about some childish party that was going to throw her into a room full of the people she was now supposed to hate.


	17. a beautiful talent

Maddie remained sitting cross-legged on her bed listening to the girls figure out their costumes. She had way to much on her mind to be thinking about some dumb party, but did laugh at Lily's description of her…of if they only knew.

Yes, Halloween was coming up, but that also meant that the first trip to Hogsmede was quickly arriving. Maddie had been dreading it for a month now, because it was the day she would have to finally meet Him. For a solid month now Malfoy and Andrew along with the other Death Eaters had been prepping her on what to say and how to act around him, but it wasn't her mannerisms that she was worried about. The Dark Lord knew how to penetrate the mind in ways that "Gramps" couldn't help teach her against. Her weekly meetings with him had improved her ability to shut down her mind, but she still wasn't sure how she would fair against Voldemort.

The last thing Maddie needed was for the girls to be up her ass about some childish party that was going to throw her into a room full of the people she was now supposed to hate.

It had been decided that the first official Hogsmede trip would be on Halloween this year. Hogsmede was full of students who were glad to be out of the castle, and full of Gryffindors who were searching for the perfect outfit. The event would be a dress-to-impress and nobody wanted to let the Maurders down.

Sirius, who should have been focusing on the grand event later in the evening, was trying to convince his girlfriend to calm down.

"Riles, I live across the stairs from her. If something were to happen, don't you think that it already would have?" Sirius was pleading with Riley who was very nervous about him attending a Halloween party with her sister. Everyone knew that Halloween was the one day a year where girls were allowed to dress like sluts, not that the 5 ever needed an excuse.

"Exactly my point Black. How would I even know if anything happened between the two of you? Whose going to tell me? Everyone is either petrified or entranced by both you and Maddie. I would never find out." Riley hated that she was acting so vulnerable in the relationship, but she needed to express her fears.

Sirius Black was not someone who was consistently faithful in his relationships. Infact the only girl he had ever remained faithful too was also the one whose bed he usually ended up with after kissing his other girlfriends goodnight. That was the old Sirius, and while he still deeply cared for Maddie…it was more in the sense of a sister, like James.

"Riley what have I **ever **done to make you not trust me. I'm not saying the me in the past, but the me that you have gotten to know." Sirius grabbed Riley as she started to turn away from him.

"Nothing. Sirius you're right I'm sorry." Riley truly was sorry too. She leaned in and gave her boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, and the two continued to walk down the streets of Hogsmede towards the Three Broomsticks where they were going to meet James, Peter, and Remus for lunch.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks they were not surprised to see it packed with Hogwarts students all trying to stay warm on the brisk fall day. It was not hard to spot the Maurders for they were at their usual table in the far left corner of the bar. What Sirius and Riley were not expecting, was to see Lily, Allie, Gracie, and Emma sitting at the table alongside the boys.

"Sirius I can't go over there." Riley stopped dead in her tracks.

"Riley, you're going to have to deal with them sooner or later. They're my bestfriends." Sirius tried giving Riley a small push but she would not budge.

"Not the boys, Black. I mean them." Riley stressed the word them and nodded her head in the direction of Lily and Emma who had their backs towards the couple.

" I knew who you meant. The boys are my brothers, the girls are my best friends. Honestly Riles, they're not that bad. They've all accepted the fact that I'm with you. I promise they won't give you any shit." Sirius grasped Riley's hand in his own and began to walk towards the table forcing Riley to walk with him.

When the two finally reached the table they overheard the heated debate going on between James and Lily over the topic of Andrew Covington.

"She won't talk to any of us about it James, and if she doesn't want to talk about it…then we shouldn't be sitting her talking about her." Lily sighed as James slammed down his butterbeer.

"I don't give a damn about what she wants to talk about Lily. You know that this is nothing but bad news. Malfoy and Covington are Voldemorts right-hand-men. Peter get over it…it's a name." James scowled at Peter who had shivered at the mention of Voldemort.

"We're not saying that they are not bad news James, really we agree with you." Emma chimed in hoping to help Lily out.

"There's just no reasoning with her, especially now with the situation that she's been put in. Having to face it everyday" Allie added.

"Especially now what Allison." Sirius stated warningly as the table looked up and realized that Sirius and Riley had finally arrived.

"Now that she's finally slipped to second in the class Black don't worry about it." Lily warned Sirius with her eyes that this wasn't the time. "Hey Riley. You look cute."

Riley pulled her hand out of Sirius' and ran her hands over her sweater-dress to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. Sirius realized that she felt awkward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling out a chair for her.

"She always looks cute Lils, you just never care to notice." Sirius ignored the look that James was giving her.

"Where is my sister anyways? I thought that she'd be with you." Riley looked at the faces of the girls and realized that it was the wrong question to ask, even before hearing Allie mutter "like you care" under her breath.

"She's with her boyfriend back at the castle. He's not to happy about the party tonight so she decided just to stay up there with him for the day I guess." Emma sighed. She was upset that her friend had chosen to date someone who couldn't hang out with the group.

James, however, exchanged a nervous glance at Sirius. Both were thinking the exact same thing. They had been in the last group to leave the castle, and had checked the Map before leaving. Maddie had been no where on that map, and either had Covington. This only fueled their suspicions. They couldn't speculate anything in front of the group, but instead chose to debate who would win the Quidditch Cup that year…all while millions of possibilities ran through their minds.

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor a very nervous Madeline O'Rahilly waited outside the study doors. She was able to keep her facial expression cool and collected as she sat beside Bellatrix who was staring her up and down.

"I know you're up to something." Bella snarled.

"Honestly Black, get over it." Maddie could not waste any of her concentration on Bellatrix Black, her sole purpose needed to be shutting down her mind. Dumbledore had said that it would be a true testament to her powers, nevertheless she was still worried.

"You're a bloodtraitor O'Rahilly. Even if no one else can see it….I can. I don't trust you and either will the Dark Lord." Bella continued to glare at Maddie as they sat in silence waiting for the large double doors to open.

After what seemed like hours, Malfoy and Andrew finally emerged from the large oak doors. They didn't say a word, Malfoy just nodded to her and Andrew gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Bella by the arm and pulling her down the hall with the two young men.

"You can come in Madeline." Maddie heard a soft, whispery voice from inside the ornate study. As she entered she was entranced by the large fire that was burning a fierce lime green. The voice that came from behind the chair which had it's back to her beckoned her forward.

"Madeline O'Rahilly. Finally a beautiful face to match a beautiful name and talent." Lord Voldemort stood in front of Maddie and stretched out his hand.

"Thomas Riddle. A pleasure to meet you." Maddie extended her hand for him to take and kiss. Riddle was taken aback, nobody had called him Tom since his school years.

"I call myself Lord Voldemort now, my dear." Riddle was not sure whether to be furious or entranced by the young lady in front of him who showed more daringness than any of his other followers.

" I do not believe in titles, sir. I am aware that you are a man of great talents, but so am I. Respect, I feel, should be earned. It shouldn't be a quality that you can give yourself with a name change."

Riddle laughed and his laughter rang throughout the entire Manor.

"We're going to get along amazingly well Miss. O'Rahilly, have a seat."

Maddie knew that her mission had been accomplished, she had been granted a seat at Riddle's right hand. Now all she had to do was keep it.

"They were nice to you?" Keira was shocked when Riley had returned and had told the girls that she had spent her trip to Hogsmede with the 5.

"I wouldn't say nice, but they weren't total bitches either." Riley answered.

"Weird. I'm surprised you made it out live. Was Maddie there?: Chloe asked.

"No. She supposedly spent the day with Andrew here at the castle. They didn't seem to happy about that though." Riley wasn't stupid. She had seen the look that has passed between James and Sirius hen they learned of Maddie's date at the castle.

"Probably getting fucked in a broom closet or something." Jess replied.

"Are you still worried about tonight Riles?: Keiia was concerned about her friends well being. She wasn't the type of person to wear her emotions on her sleeve, but knew that a costume party that put her sister with her boyfriend was not going to be easy for Riley

"We talked. I trust him." Riley sighed. "Well as much as I can anyways. But you can tell that by the way everyone is so worried about Maddie that she has truly not been around much…which I guess is kind of comforting."

Jess, however, seemed worried. "Are you concerned at all? That she's hanging out with death-eaters."

"She can handle herself. Andrew is a rich-pureblood. It's all my mother has ever asked of her….maybe she's trying to make amends?" Riley wasn't sure whether or not to be worried about her sister. She didn't really have a feeling towards the "death eaters". She and her friends had never been targeted, and her parents had never taken a stand.

"As long as you're not worried I guess…"


	18. Halloween

AN: I'm trying to update every couple of days…I know yesterday was Valentines day and we're only at Halloween…but we'll catch up soon I promise. The whole story is mapped out. As always no Beta so sorry about any mistakes.

Callie258 I'm so glad you're still here! At this point…Maddie doesn't even know what she is, so don't worry you're supposed to be confused. Keep reading and reviewing 3

Reviews make me happy

"You alright Maddie? You seem a little jumpy" Emma asked her friend as she watched Maddie search for her shoes.

"Yea Em. Fine just a little flustered I guess." Maddie stopped her search to look at Emma in the eyes hoping that the truth did not show.

"How's Covington feel about the party Madds" Lily had just returned from the shower and was trying to figure out how to best wear her hair.

"Wear it down and straight Lils, and he's a little upset…but he's getting over it." Maddie replied.

"Guess who ate lunch with us today?" Gracie asked.

Maddie felt as though she had a feeling, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Riley came with Sirius. Let me tell you…awkward." Gracie stressed how awkward the situation was. "She asked about where you were though, seemed actually concerned."

"My sister hasn't been concerned in regards to me in a while...except to know what color my hair was so that hers wouldn't match in public. Guys I'm fine really." Maddie sighed as the other's rolled their eyes. "I can play nice with my sister. It's going to make everyone's lives a lot easier than if I am a total cunt."

"Well look at you being all mature" Lily laughed as she threw Maddie's missing pink heels at her. "Hurry up everyone lets get ready"

While the girls were finishing their outfits the boys were in the prefect common room adding some last minute decorations. The place was amazing. There were three rooms and each had their own Disney theme. The main room was out of the Jungle Book and their were tropical drinks, treats, and trees hanging from all over the room. James had even managed to transfigure a couple of rocks into monkeys which were now swinging from branch to branch.

In the "hookup room" a smaller lounge located right off the main room the theme was Alice in Wonderland. The room was a blacklights only with the chesire cat appearing every now and then. Magical treats that would shrink, stretch, and everything else imaginable to those who ate them were strewn across the room. Small love seats and couches were set up in the dark room along with some crazy acid-trip music.

The final room was the room with the dance floor where the DJ would be spinning from. The theme for here was Under the Sea and the walls were transfigured to hold real life fish, and the boys had even convinced the Giant Squid to sit in a large tub of water after being shrunken down. Since the party was strictly for Gryffindors the DJ both was going to be left open and anyone who wanted to try would be allowed.

"James please try to be on your best behavior mate" Remus clapped his friend on the back after placing a final silencing charm on the common rooms doors.

"I _always_ behave myself Moony, I don't know what your referring too" James was sarcastic.

"How about when you refereed to my girlfriend by her sisters name?" Sirius had popped out of no where which meant that he and Peter must have fond the missing monkey.

"Honest mistake Padfoot. One that I hope that you never make, mind you." James laughed as Sirius lunged forward to tackle his best friend to the ground.

"Seriously Sirius….wipe that smirk of your face jackass." Remus hated when his friend laughed at the pun. "Are you going to be ok? Just Maddie and no Riley? No drunken confrontations ok pal?"

"Scouts honor oh moon lit one." Sirius saluted his friends as the clock chimed 10 which meant that people would be arriving soon.

"Let's go inside and greet our guests…shall we." Peter led the way into the common room.

As more and more people arrived, James could not help staring out into the crowd for a certain redhead. It was already 11:00 which meant that the girls should be stumbling in soon; always fashionably late. James looked around and took in everyone's costumes and had to admit that it seemed like everyone had gone out. There were a pack of fourth years who were dressed as a deck of cards from Alice in Wonderland, Sirius had dressed as the Mad Hatter from the same movie, Remus was Robin Hood, Peter was Guestan from Beauty and the Beast, and James of course was Prince Charming. He had heard from a seventh year girl that Lily was going to be Beauty, but he did not want to seem like he was trying to hard. Finally at 11:30 James was awoken from his daydream as he heard Remus let out a loud catcall which to James meant that the girls had finally arrived.

An arrive they indeed did. Emma walked in with her tan heightened and a light blue airy pant and bra easily guessable as Jasimin with her large gold earrings and the tiger that seemed be following her around snarling at any boy that looked at her for to long. Quickly behind her was Alli walked in with, surprise, a better tan and small tan bra and skirt that barely covered anything and her hair was died a dark black which worked for her. Someone, presumably Maddie, had also drawn on a bunch of random tattoos on Allies body with natural paints. Next in came Gracie with her blonde hair tied up in a bun at the top of her hair with a little tu-tu outfit and a pair of small green slippers on her feet. The crazy thing was that it seemed as though Gracie was not walking…but almost flittering…floating even. As she did a quick spin James saw that she had two tiny wings on her back that were keeping her afloat…also the job of Madeline he assumed.

Finally the girl that James had been waiting for entered the portrait. Lily was dressed in a full length golden gown with her normally red turned to a deep brown. This affect only lasted long enough for a picture to be taken however because as soon as the hired photographer snapped the picture and walked away a cloud of smoke puffed around Lily and her hair was back…but her dress was gone and instead stood a golden laced nighty in its place. "What she wore on her wedding night I'd imagine" Lily laughed to an applauding crowd.

James was enthralled by Lily's toned body and her distinct beauty and it took a few seconds to realize that they were doing their opening shot without the fifth and final member of the group. When someone finally yelled as to where Maddie was Lily replied that she was just finishing up some business with Dumbledore and that she would be right down.

James hoped that Maddie's outfit was appropriate to hang out with her headmaster…but knowing Maddie it probably wasn't. James did not dwell on it though as the music began to play and people started to dance and drink. As he saw Lily throw back a drink and let out a huge laugh he realized that it was going to be a good night.

"You going to wear those robes into the party O'Rahilly? Doesn't really seem to fit your style" Madeline spun around as she was about to say the password to the angels.

"What do you want Black?" Maddie stressed the _Black_.

"What's going on with you?"

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore…not that uncommon. I meet with him three times a week Sirius…I know that you have seemed to forget a lot about me lately, but how you could forget I'm a walking magical miracle I'll never believe." Maddie glared at Sirius.

"A meeting on Halloween? Must have been important. Where were you today when everyone was in Hogsmede?" Sirius glared right back.

"At the castle with Andrew he wanted a little _alone_ time" Maddie thought that her stare was going to burn a hole through his forehead but would not allow herself to turn away.

"Strange, because I checked the map before I left…and you weren't on it…either was Covington or any of the other Slytherins that seemed to be "busy" today. What have you gotten yourself into Madds." Sirius was now pleading.

"Go back to your girlfriend Black. I'm fine taking care of myself." She started to open the passage door when Sirius yelled out "Robes Madeline"

She turned around and offered a look of thanks and took of her robes and entered the party, but not before Sirius caught a glimpse of something on her wrist.

Sirius stormed after Maddie and grabbed her with such a fury infront of the entire party that was staring and applauding her outfit choice of short pajama shorts and a short tanktop with a teddy bear and a sleepmask that read bitch.

"What the fuck is that Madeline" Sirius grabbed her left arm and jerked it towards him.

"Sirius what the fuck are you doing" An irate James appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that on your wrist Lynne?" Sirius was furius.

"First of all it's Maddie, second of all what the fuck are you talking about…the tattoo that I've had since I was 14 or the bruise that's forming from your grasp?" Maddie was looking at Sirius as if he were crazy and when he looked down he saw that indeed all that was on her wrist was the word creideamh which meant faith in Gaelic.

"Honestly mate, knock it off. You're paranoid" James whispered to Sirius before grabbing onto Maddie and dipping her low before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Maddie understood what was going on and in her best damsel-in-distress voice cried out, "Oh Prince Charming you've saved me from the horrible nightmare that is Sirius Black. How will I even repay you?"

The crowd started to laugh at the mini-performance and laughed even harder when James replied, "well my dear a certain redheaded beauty in the back corner of the room could try not to despise me."

"Not likely dear, but I'll try anyway." Maddie responded. She gave a quick bow to the applauding crowd and another quick kiss on James cheek before running off to find her friends.

James, however, was still furious with Sirius and shoved him back out the portrait.

"You have one chance to explain yourself, and it better be good."

"Prongs I swear to you, she had the same tattoo on her arm that the Slytherins are always showing off. I don't know she is a metamorphagus, she was probably able to cover it up when she realized it was out. James it's all coming together: She hangs out with nothing but Slytherins, and is dating the one man known to be right inside Voldemort's inner-circle, she lied about where she was the other day…she wasn't in the castle. And James the other night after the welcome back party she was in a room full of them…for at least an hour." Sirius watched as James paced back and forth in the corridor.

"I'll talk to her and then the girls. See if they've noticed anything. But Sirius you can't just go in there and call her out in front of the entire house. You're lucky she didn't hex you from here to America mate." James placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"You're sure this has nothing to do with your jealousy that she's dating Covington mate?" James asked.

"I'm not jealous of her and Covington, I swear. I am happy with Riley. I'm just worried about her is all. What am I not allowed to worry that one of my dearest friends is turning into a death eater?" Sirius looked extremely worried and angry.

"That's not what I'm saying mate, just let's go back inside and you can ignore her for the rest of the night. I'll go make her my partner in 'ruit and you know we'll be on the table for the night… you just explain to Lils what's going on." James gave his friend a quick man hug and the two entered the party and did not mention anything that had previously happened for the rest of the night.


	19. The Most Beautiful Song

AN: So the last chapter uploaded was the wrong version… the one that went up wasn't spellchecked, my apologies… Hopefully this chapter will hold you all over for a few days. I see that it's been added to more favorites, but I'd really love some reviews. Again no Beta so apologize for any mistakes…. also the black letters used by the ministry is something that I've read in fanfiction a few times, but have no idea where the original idea came from to give credit...3Enjoy

It was understood throughout the Gryffindor common room that the events that had transpired at the Halloween party were not to be discussed outside of the hallowed halls of Gryffindor, and especially not in front of any of the sixth years.

Except of course for Remus who had to try to explain to his new girlfriend Elli what was going on.

"So basically Maddie is this magical freak show?" Ellie asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well that's not the nicest way to put it" Remus laughed as he took her hand and they continued their walk around the grounds, "but yes."

"What a waste of a talent" Ellie muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

" I don't know. I mean she's the bitchiest girl in the school, well maybe minus Jess. But from what I've heard from the Debs, she's not nice Remus." Ellie explained.

"Sweetheart, seriously you cannot take anything that those girls say about the 5 to heart. Especially if it comes out of Jessica's mouth. Maddie is a bitch, don't get me wrong, but not because she doesn't have a reason too." Remus was struggling how to put his feelings into words. He stopped underneath the Maurderers favorite tree and pulled Ellie down onto his lap.

"How would you behave if you're entire family didn't care about you?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie came from a pretty large family, and knew that Maddie and Riley did too.

"Maddie is the youngest, well her and Riley, but Maddie is the youngest by about an hour…which is a lot for a twin. Madds almost didn't make it because her mother's body could not handle her magic. She has all these crazy powers, and you would think that her powers would make her family appreciate her…but she barely exists to them. They figured that since she was so powerful and pretty that she'd be fine on her own and her mother instead spent all of her time 'prettying' her other sisters…especially Riley. That's why her sisters resent her so much, because they were never pretty enough."

"So what, now she has the right to be a vindictive bitch because nobody in her family likes her? She has the whole school eating out of the palm of her hand." Ellie wasn't trying to be mean or rude, she understood that Remus had a special connection with the girls, and she wasn't jealous. Well, she tried to not be jealous. She just did not understand how Maddie worked.

As if Remus had read her mind he answered, "none of us can really get it either, but you've been hanging out with Jess for too long if you think that popularity is what those girls want. They're not like Jessica, they never had to work for it, nor do they need to work to sustain their popularity. Honestly the girls would be fine if nobody but themselves liked them."

Ellie was trying to let it all sink in, as she laid back further into Remus' arms. It was starting to get colder out and pretty soon the Hogwarts grounds would be covered in snow. She didn't really understand Maddie O'Rahilly, or any of the girls, but what Remus was saying did seem to make sense. She wanted the girls to like her because she cared deeply for Remus, but was not the type of person to change herself to be liked by others. She was starting to see, however, that Lily, Gracie, Emma, Allie, and Riley were just like her, even if they looked different on the outside. Plus, if Remus liked-no loved- them as much as he did, there was no reason for her not to give them a chance.

"I'm sorry for judging them." Ellie whispered with her eyes shut as she continued to try to press as close to Remus as possible. He tightened his grip around her and kissed her on the temple.

"I know you are, you'd like them…just give them a chance El." Remus could not believe how truly lucky he was to have found an amazing girl. He only hoped that when the time came to disclose his little secret, she would realize that they could not truly be together forever

While Remus and Ellie were outside, Sirius and Riley were sitting in the back corner of the library. Usually the library wasn't a place where Sirius would be spending a Sunday afternoon, but Riley needed some help in Charms and Sirius wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend. He was trying to shake off the events that had happened last week at the Halloween party, but every time he looked at Riley's pale skin he could not help but see a darker brunette.

"You ok Black, you seem a little out of it…" Riley had felt her boyfriends stare on her as she had reread the same paragraph six times.

"Why is your name Riley?" Sirius blurted out. Embarrassed, he tried to rephrase his question. " I mean…Riley O'Rahilly? You have the same first and last name? Do you have a middle name that balances it out?

Riley couldn't help but smile at the confused look on Sirius' face. "How long have you been wanting to ask me that Sirius?"

"I don't know" Sirius replied honestly. " I have no idea what made me think to ask."

"Weird. I guess my boyfriend should know, ha…. No one has ever really asked. They call me Riley because Maddie is Maddie…she's Madeline, and I'm Madison. Can you imagine life with two Maddies." Riley laughed as she saw it all sink in Sirius' head.

"So why are you Riley and she's Maddie?" Sirius asked.

"I don't really know. My mother always calls us Madeline and Madison, and daddy calls me Madison and Maddie is "little one", I think that my oldest brother James started calling me Riley one day to be able to tell us twins apart. I don't know why he felt the need to do that since Madds was changing her hair color every two seconds. It would have been better off if they just called us Cain and Able" Riley explained.

"Who?" Sirius had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry Black, I forget that we're basically the only 'religious' family here at Hogwarts. Guess it has to do with the Irishness." Riley laughed when Sirius told her that he didn't think "Irishness" was a word.

"Can I ask you something, Sirius?" Riley was hesitant on how to approach her question.

"Anything babe" Sirius grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, they weren't big on public displays of affection.

"Did you guys ever talk about me, or the rest of my family?" Riley couldn't look Sirius in the eye to ask. She wasn't sure she wanted too know the answer.

Sirius let out a sigh. " I know the gist of it, but basically from her side. I know about your brothers and sisters, and how your mom was basically sick of raising kids when you two came along…that she didn't want more children but your dad did. That when you were younger you were sick a lot, and Maddie was sent to live with that horrible excuse of a nanny…that's when her and James got so close. She never talked about you guys, most of what I know is from Momma P…sorry Mrs. Potter" Sirius explained when he saw the look of confusion of Riley's face.

"Maddie doesn't like to talk about your family, but I honestly know that it's because she feels abandoned. You know her she has a fuck the world attitude, but she also wants to be the savior at the same time. She doesn't hate you, you know that right?" Sirius gently lifted Riley's face so that she would look into his eyes.

"Well I'm sure she does now." Riley laughed as she leaned in and gave Sirius a quick peck on the lips.

"No. She wants you to be happy babe, that's all she would ever say about you." Sirius looked deeply into Riley's eyes, trying to find that sparkle that Maddie had when they had conversations like this. When he didn't see it, Sirius quickly turned away and grabbed the charms book. "Now let's focus on this test you have tomorrow."

School work was not getting any easier, especially for the sixth years that had begun to take their N.E.W.T. level classes. The busy schedule however, did not stop the boys from playing their pranks. It seemed that every other day at least two of them were in detention for one thing or another.

"Pigs….really Potter….pigs?" James couldn't help but laugh as he saw his Transfiguration teacher smirk a little as she scowled him.

"Mr. Filch has caught one, two, and four. Where, may I ask, is the location of number three." McGonagall was trying to act furious, but was actually quite amused at the Muggle prank they boys had pulled.

"It's been two days James, I guess we can tell them." Sirius put on his best pout.

"Minnie" Minerva scowled, " I mean oh gracious teacher ma'am…there are only three pigs. That is the genius of the prank…he's looking for a pig that doesn't exist." Sirius explained the concept to the deputy-headmistress.

"Boys…I don't even know how to punish this one." The Gryffindor head was stumped. She knew that they needed detention…but as the days drew on throughout the castle it seemed that more and more black letters were arriving to students informing them of the death of a love one. The boy's pranks seemed to lift the moral of the school.

"How about two days detention helping you grade papers." James suggested. It was well known that James and Sirius were the best in the school at Transfiguration. "Help you out before the holidays begin in a few weeks."

"Sounds reasonable to me, now get to your beds before I change my mind." The usually stern "Minnie" couldn't help but laugh as the young men before her bowed out of the room, James tripping over a desk.

As the boys made their way through the halls towards their common room they began to discuss the events that had happened since the now infamous Halloween party.

"So Riley seemed to be a little bit warmer towards the girls last Hogsmede." James commented.

"Yeah I told her that she was going to have to get over it, and Lily talking to her really helped out too. I'm just sort of glad that Maddie spent the day with Covington again." Sirius couldn't believe he was saying that, and either could James.

"Another missed Hogsmede trip for Lynne. That's what three now?" James was trying to remember. Maddie has missed the October trip, the November, and now the early December. "Not really like her."

"Stop making excuses for her James, she's not in the castle, you know that." Sirius did not know what it was going to take for his best-mate to realize that something was wrong.

"We know her better than anyone Padfoot. She's quieter, more controlled even, but not dark. Dating Covington hasn't made her evil, she's still Maddie deep down." James knew that he was lying to himself. Lily and Grace had told James a few days ago that Maddie was covered in bruises that they had only managed to see because she overslept and had forgotten to transfigure herself before the others could notice. She was also looking tired and drawn out. Remus had mentioned catching her outside the room after hours, but she had a signed pass from Dumbledore.

"I know she has her meetings with Dumbledore, but what's she doing up at three in the morning wandering the halls." Sirius wondered out loud.

"We could ask her?" James didn't know what else to do.

"Emma and Remus tried last week, even Wormtail tried to ask her what was up…but she nearly hexed him out of the Owerly." Sirius replied.

The boys had just made it to the kitchens and James suggested that they grab a snack before heading to bed. However, when they entered, they were not greeted with their usual pack of elves beginning to help them. Instead they all seemed to be gathered around the main table in the kitchens, all listening intently to what seemed to be a bedtime story.

"…and then the Prince leaned forward and kissed the Sleeping Princess waking her up from her hundred year rest. And of course they lived happily, ever, after. The End" A bleach blonde voice finished the story.

"Beautiful miss, beautiful." Dippy the head elf proclaimed. "Now everyone to bed. That is, unless you need something miss."

"No not at all, turn off the lights and I'll sing you to sleep" Said a voice that both James and Sirius recognized at once.

As the lights turned off, leaving James and Sirius hiding in the shadows of the fireplace they heard a beautiful hymn be sung, and soon they felt their eyes begin to droop.

"Sleeping charm mate, let's get out of here." James pulled a sleepy Padfoot out of the picture of the fruit and the two began to run towards the Common Room before anyone saw them out of bed.

"Why is she putting sleeping charms into her singing…How is she putting sleeping charms into her singing?" James was dumbfounded.

"Who knows mate." Sirius answered as the two climbed into bed.

"You know, I'm sick of that being the answer when it comes to her." James never heard Sirius response of "yeah and why the hell is she blonde" because he soon allowed himself to hear the most beautiful song he had ever heard, and drifted off to sleep.


	20. December troubles

"Jessica wake the fuck up, we're going to be late for class if you don't hurry." Keira ripped the curtains off of her best friends bed, yet gasped when she discovered that Jess was not there, and that her bed hadn't been slept in.

"Oi" Keira yelled to her friends in the bathroom. "Where is the bitch"

"What you mean" A sleepy Chloe made her way out of the steamy bathroom clutching onto her school robes.

"She's not here" Keira pointed to Jessica's empty bed.

"She had detention last night, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that serious." Keira replied.

"Aw you guys worry about me." Keira and Chloe turned around as they heard the voice of their missing friend. "I just had the most amazing night of my life."

Both Jess and Chloe had a blank stare on their faces, so Jess continued. "I've decided to take a page out of the O'Rahilly book….date a Slytherin to piss people off, and get their attention.

Chloe could not believe what she was hearing. Clearly Jessica had lost it, there was no way that she could think that anyone she dated would make James Potter jealous.

"Jess…what did you do?" Keira pushed on.

"I've decided to give Dan Biles a chance. He's hot, rich, pureblood, he's everything that James is. All that needs to happen is a few chance encounters between James and my boyfriend, and he'll see that he's been fucking around with Lily for to long." Jess explained like it was the simplest idea in the world.

"You're fucking tapped Jess." Chloe replied as she started to walk out of the dormitory. "James doesn't love you , will never even like you. He's loved Maddie since she was basically born, which is why he is mad about Covington. He's trying to break them up because he thinks that something is seriously wrong with her. He knows that you're crazy and has just given up on that."

"We'll see" Jessica replied as she brushed by Chloe on the stairs, "Danny is waiting for me in the Great Hall, let's go."

As the girls entered the Great Hall, they noticed that Riley was waiting for them at their table, she usually walked down to breakfast with Sirius, but ate with the girls. Jessica looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that James and Sirius were in a very deep discussion but decided to add a little twist to her hips just in case.

"Mate, Christmas break is in two weeks." James looked his friend square in the eye.

"and…."Sirius said.

"Well have you thought about what you're going to do about this little situation that you are in?" James asked.

"What do you mean situation."

"Well, you live at my house."

"Yeah, is that a problem or something, because I can go to my uncles." Sirius could feel his face redden.

"Bugger off Sirius, that's not what I mean. I'm just wondering if you have forgotten that a certain brunette, sometimes blonde, tends to live at my house as well during breaks?" James just started at Sirius until it he could see the realization coming to his face.

"Shit" was all that Sirius could think to say.

For as long as James could remember, Maddie spent the Christmas holidays with his family. Sure, she would spend Christmas Night at her house in Ireland and go to mass with her family, but the rest of the holidays were spent at the Potter Mansion. Usually it was not a big deal that both Maddie and Sirius were going to be there because both were able to put aside their differences and be merry during the Christmas season, but James was not sure that they would be able to this year. Plus, if Sirius was going to invite his girlfriend over to exchange Christmas gifts, he was sure that Maddie was going to have some problems.

"Shit." After a few minutes, Sirius was still speechless.

"I can't un-invite her Padfoot." James said.

"I know Prongs, it's just….shit. What am I going to do?" Sirius really had not thought of the fact that he was going to have to spend Christmas with his ex.

"Riley really hasn't said anything about it? I mean she knows where both you and Maddie stay." James asked.

"No, nothing. We haven't even talked about Christmas. Come to think of it, we haven't really talked since the Halloween party, and that was months ago." Sirius said. There wasn't necessarily a problem in Sirius and Riley's relationship, just an awkward feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but he just wasn't able to be completely comfortable around her. He knew everything about him, but he felt that maybe that was what was wrong. He liked girls with a bit of a mystery to them, being able to find out new things about each other everyday. That's how their relationship was at first, but now it had seemed to level out. There wasn't a spark anymore.

"Uh-oh I know that face Sirius. What are you thinking?" James asked his friend.

"I'm thinking that I am royally fucked during this break." Sirius was worried about how he would handle seeing Maddie at her happiest, for Christmas was her favorite part of the year. It wasn't about the Christmas gifts from Saint Nick, but just the atmosphere surrounding the holiday. Everyone seemed to be happy and loving, and that was all the gift she said she needed.

At that precise moment Lily and the girls sat down around Sirius and James.

"Morning boys" Emma cheerfully said as she grabbed a piece of toast out of Maddie's hand.

"The fuck?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't feel like buttering a piece for myself, thanks babe." Emma laughed as Maddie rolled her eyes and reached for another piece of toast.

"How you guys doing?" Lily asked the boys.

"Same old, same old Lily dear" James responded.

"You girls seem to be alive this morning." Sirius noticed that the girls were wide awake, which was odd for a Monday morning.

"Allie's birthday's Friday, it's her birthday week." Maddie explained.

"I know it's Allie's birthday," Peter said joining the table, "but that doesn't explain why you're all in such a good mood."

"In all this darkness Pete, do we really need a reason to be happy?" Maddie asked, and as if on cue, the owls began to swoop through the Great Hall and students held their breaths as they saw the few black ministry death notices begin to fall from the ceiling.

As the rest of the Gryffindor table jumped up to console a small second year boy who had just heard of the murder of his father, Sirius couldn't help but notice that Maddie was not moving, that she had gotten a letter of her own.

However, instead of being sealed with the Ministry seal, the letter was sealed with the O'Rahilly crest.

"Everything ok Madds?" Sirius asked.

Maddie ignored him as she read over the letter, and then slammed it down onto the table.

"Just ask your girlfriend, I'm sure she'll be around soon enough to tell you the good news." Maddie sarcastically replied as she went to join the rest of her friends down near Jeremy Pinor.

Sirius did not have to wait long for his answer because as he began to walk out of the Great Hall to his first class, Potions, Riley ran up and grabbed his hand and pulled it into her own.

"Babbbbbbbyyyyyy?" Riley drew out.

"Whatcha need Riles?" Sirius was trying not to be aggravated with her, but the strain still made its way into his voice.

"A favor?" Riley smiled at her boyfriend's agitation, he was cute when mad.

Sirius just looked at her leading her to continue. "Matthew, my older brother, is getting married this break. We just got the letter today with the finalized date."

"Ahh that explains it." Sirius accidentally said out loud.

"Explains what?" Riley asked.

"Your sisters mood this morning. She got the letter from your mother." Sirius tried to explain to Riley what he was talking about in a way that didn't voice to much concern for Maddie on his part.

"Probably because Mummy wants her to come to the ceremony, with her boyfriend." Riley answered. "Which leads me to my favor, babe."

"You want me to come?" Sirius asked gloomily.

"Please Sirius." Riley pleaded. "They know about you, and want to meet you. It will only be a weekend over break."

"Of course I'll come babe, I'd be honored."

Riley let out a squeal that was extremely out of character for her. Riley gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek as before taking off to send a reply to her mother. Sirius on the other hand gloomily walked towards the dungeons where he saw Maddie whispering to Covington. Probably asking him to come now, Sirius thought to himself. It was certainly going to be an interesting break; spending all of it in a tension filled Potter and O'Rahilly households.


End file.
